What you see is not always what you get...
by someone3
Summary: L/J love/hate, but its with lots of other stuff aswell. *CHAPTER EIGHT UP!!!!! CH8!!!!!!!! OH DEAR! I TRIED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER FAST BUT I'M AFRAUD IT TURNED OUT CRAPPY!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!!:(*
1. Bonds

What you see is not always what you get... - by someone (aka Ramz)  
  
  
A/N: Ok, this is not my first fanfic. But I am going to try and finish this one because I've failed to finish all my other ones. This is going to be one with long chapters, so bear with me even if this isn't very long. I hope this one is really good but I need you all to REVIEW! I will have no incentive to keep writing if I don't get any REVIEWS! I won't know whether it is good or not unless you REVIEW! Be kind to a poor soul and REVIEW! Please REVIEW!  
  
Chapter One - Bonds   
  
"Hey Lil," said a certain someone. Mundungus Fletcher, average height, average weight, average brown hair, average brown eyes, average grades...basically average in everything Potions, stood at the doorway of a compartment in his black school robes and gave a charming smile to his friend and complete opposite, Lily Evans.   
  
Lilian Constance Evans was tall and slim, with shoulder length flowing red hair, a slender face and bright green eyes that shinned with happiness. She was dazzlingly pretty and had practically every guy in the school drooling after her. She had top grades in almost everything but her best subject by far was Charms. Today she was wearing a violet, turtle neck top with her flared jeans and holding her black robes in her left hand, which she had just gotten out of her trunk.  
  
It was September 1st and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were due to leave from Platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station, London at noon. The time was now 5 minutes to 12 and students were gushing in. Lily had found an empty compartment and had taken refuge from the hustle and bustle outside. Mundungus had searched high and low for any sign of her or Arabella Figg (A/N: don't yell at me and say that Arabella is too old because when she is living next to Harry she is old, but that's not the real her. She's got ageing potion or something.) , their other 6th year friend, and finally found Lily in a compartment near the end of train.   
  
"GUS!" she cried, dropping her robes, running over and hugging him - in fact she almost toppled him over.   
  
"Woah, slow down there Lily, " he said regaining his balance after Lily had gotten off him.   
  
"Sorry...It's just that it's so good to see a friendly face...god Petunia is SO annoying," she said through clenched teeth, as they sat down.  
  
"So anyway, how were you're holidays? I would've sent you an owl but you know...Australia is so far away. I didn't know if Jerry would survive the experience." The small brown and white owl in the cage next to Lily hooted angrily. Jerry was Lily's very active but very small owl, who although thought he could do anything, wasn't up to such long journeys.  
  
"Sorry Jerry but you know it's true," she said. The owl turned away angrily.  
  
"Oh, Australia was FANTASTIC! (A/N: Hehehe...I live in Australia so it has to be fantastic and plus I would know.) You wouldn't believe the beaches there! But I reckon it would have been better if we went I summer." said Gus.   
  
"What? It was summer! What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Lily.  
  
"Not up to your usual standard at all Miss Evans," said Gus imitating a teacher. "Australia is in the Southern Hemisphere, darling. They have winter while we have summer. It was really strange you know. Imagine having Christmas while it's summer. Freaky."   
(A/N: Actually, I've never had Christmas in the winter so it would be weird for me not to have Christmas in summer. It's really funny coz we have Aussie versions of the Chrissie carols e.g Dashing through the bush, in a 3 cylinder Ute... Hehehe cute huh? Anyway, I'm blabbing so back to the story.)  
  
"Oh," said Lily, disappointed that she had forgotten about the different Hemispheres. Just then the whistle blew and the train took off.  
  
"Oh look, we've left!" said Gus. The two of them sat in silence for a little while, respecting each other's private thoughts. Lily started thinking about the work that lay ahead of them. She wondered whether the work would be as intense as last year.  
  
"Miss Lily!" said someone from the doorway.   
  
In the doorway stood a fairly shortish girl who was very pretty. She had curly, mousy brown hair, which was all tied up in a ponytail except for one little ringlet that dropped down on her face. She was a little pudgy, but that made her look all the more beautiful. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she had freakishly long eyelashes. Her hands were on her hips and she was already dressed in her school robes.  
  
"Bella!" cried Lily, jumping up once more and scurrying over to her friend giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gus just sat and watched amusedly.   
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Gus," said Arabella Figg. She was annoyed at his expression.   
  
"Hi Bells," he said standing up and giving her the same charming smile he gave to Lily. He walked over and hugged her and she gave him a little peck on the cheek. He blushed.  
  
"Come on Lils, they're waiting for us in the Prefect compartment," said Arabella to Lily. They had both become Prefects the previous year but Gus unfortunately didn't.   
  
"Ugh!" said Lily. She was ecstatic about the fact that she was a prefect but she didn't happen to like the fact that other disgusting people had to be Prefects also. Namely James Potter, and Severus Snape. (A/N: I wanted to make sexy Remus a prefect too but then there would be too many prefects. Booohoooo - I luv Remmie!)   
  
Gus sighed. "I suppose I'll go find Remus then."  
  
"Bye Gussy!" said Lily.  
  
"See you at the feast!" said Bella.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When they arrived at the Prefect compartment it was packed. Lily and Bella were the last to arrive. They squished into the compartment.  
  
"Finally decided to join us did you Evans?" said a certain greasy haired Prefect by the name of Severus Snape. He was tall (and greasy-haired) and his skin was very pale. His cold eyes were very, very dark brown - almost black if not already.  
  
If he had encountered Lily in her first or second year, Snape would not hesitate to call Lily a Mudblood because she was a Muggle-born. But since then, Snape had become aquainted with Lily's fist only too well and wouldn't dare say it front of all these Prefects who could give him detention like that (*snaps fingers*).  
  
"Hello, Snapey darling," said Lily fluttering her eyelashes at him fakely. He gave her a cold and greasy look, almost as greasy as his hair.   
  
"Children, children, " said someone, mainly looking at Lily and Snape. He very good-looking guy with a badge pinned on his robes that said 'HB'. Everyone hushed down.   
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am your new Head Boy. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Amos Diggory. I'm a 7th year Hufflepuff. This is your new Head Girl - Nicoletta Garfunkle," said Amos. He pointed to a girl beside him who was quite chubby but quite tall. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes and wore a pleasant look.  
  
"Hi everyone, " said Nicoletta. She smiled and waved. Most people (coughsnapecough) smiled back. "You can call me Nikki. I'm from Ravenclaw. Ok, down to business. For the new Prefects, there are a lot of things that you need to do in order to keep the school running efficiently as it has been for the past...oh I don't know...3000 years? Anyway these things will be discussed at the first meeting, which is to be held tomorrow (which is a Tuesday) after lessons. Don't be late. The Prefect meetings are held once a month.   
  
"On a lighter note, you know have Prefect privileges. You are permitted to use the Prefect bathroom and the new password is 'coral sea'," said Head Girl.   
  
At this point Amos took over. "You are also allowed to visit Hogsmeade more often - the first two Saturday's of every month. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," said an oh-so familiar voice behind Lily. It was Sirius Black, fellow Gryffindor and rival. Sirius Black was a very handsome guy, with short black hair and a melting smile. He turned to face Arabella and sank down on one knee.  
  
"Bella, will you marry me?" he said trying very hard to look innocent and doing surprisingly well. Bella shot daggers at him.  
  
"Sirius how could you!" said another voice behind her. Lily groaned. James Potter had joined in the act. James Potter was probably the only guy that was more eligible than Sirius. He was very tall with messy black hair which added a kind of I'm-cute-without-trying look, chocolate brown eyes that were always up to mischief and lopsided smile that made any girl weak at the knees. (A/N: no glasses on this guy!)  
  
"You knew that Arabella was my one true love!" James continued. He then turned to Arabella in mock pleading. "Bella, who will you chose? Me or Sirius? Just remember that I will always love you forever and ever, no matter what you choose," said James innocently.   
  
At this James and Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore. The both fell out laughing and a few others joined in.   
  
"Oh that's SO hysterical Pot-head! I can't stop laughing," said Lily sarcastically while Bella was glaring at them both, fighting and inward battle to slap them both then and there.   
  
James raised his eyebrows smugly and said, "There's no need to tell me, Evans. I already know that I'm witty, funny, smart, sexy..."  
  
Just then the train jerked and quite a number of people fell down, including Lily. Fortunately, it was a soft landing because she fell on someone else. Unfortunately that person happened to be, to Lily's disgust, James Potter. Lily stood up quickly and brushed herself off, with a look of revulsion on her face. Potter also stood up and grinned cheekily.  
  
"I know I'm irresistible Evans, but there's really no need to throw yourself on me like that," he said, smirking.  
  
"It's a pity you're so thickheaded Potter, because now my punch won't affect your brains whatsoever," retorted Lily.   
  
"What brains?" asked Bella innocently, recovering from her previous humiliation. Bella grinned at Lily. Everyone laughed. Seizing her opportunity, Lily turned quickly and punched James smack bang between his beautiful chocolate eyes. This was so unexpected that he actually fell down. Really, this wasn't so surprising, because Lily's punches tended to do that to guys. Or girls for that matter. Lily grabbed Bella by the wrist and dragged her out the door. She was fuming.  
  
"Aaarrgghh! I. Hate. James. Potter," said Lily through clenched teeth. "He is the most annoying prick on the face of the Earth..."  
  
"...followed closely by Sirius Black," said Bella.  
  
"Oh, come on...Sirius isn't that bad..." said Lily.  
  
"Oh please! If anything, he's worse than James!" said Bella fuming.  
  
Lily shot her an oh-come-on look. "James Potter is the most pompous, arrogant cocky bastard I've ever met who doesn't care about anyone except himself!" Now Lily was turning red with rage. "Did you see what he was doing to you back there?"  
  
"Yeah...he joined in Black's little act to humiliate me..."  
  
"Oh but they didn't do it for the same reasons..." said Lily trailing off, and smiling. Bella shot her a death glare so Lily dropped it. "Potter only does it to make himself look good...and no-one else sees that! Argh! It's so frustrating...he get under my skin!"  
  
To Lily's surprise, Bella laughed. "Hahaha...I think you knocked James out with your punch back there, Lil."   
  
Lily grinned back. "Well I've had a lot of practice, what with Snape and Potter. All that punching can only do good things to ones arm can't it? Come on, let's go find Gus." They continued walking down towards the end of the train.  
  
"Lily..." Bella faltered. "Is - is it just me or does Gus sort of - sort of like me?" asked Bella.  
  
"Oh no! Whatever gave you that idea? He's got a crush on -" Lily lowered her voice to a whisper, "on Julia Symonds. He told me so himself."  
  
"Oh thank god!" sighed Bella, "I mean, I love Gus! He's a great friend, but...I can't think of him as anything more. Y' know?"   
  
"Oh, wait. I think they're in the next one." Lily opened the door of the next compartment to reveal Remus Lupin playing chess with Gus. Next to them sat Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Evans! What a pleasure!" cried Remus. Lily always liked Remus. He made the same kind of comments that James and Sirius did but somehow, more good-naturedly.   
  
"Hey Lupin," Lily gave him a brief smile. "I think your friends are going to be coming back soon. Come on Gussy, let's get out of here before they come."  
  
Gus jumped up. "Gladly!" he said. Then he turned and whispered to Bella "I was losing." Bella smiled and shook her head.   
  
The three said bye to Lupin and Pettigrew and found another empty compartment. They sat down and started talking about school.  
  
"I'm glad our O.W.Ls are over anyway. But there's a rumour that we have some big farewell thingy for the seventh years," said Gus. "Something about tradition..."  
  
"Well I've got no idea what that's about," said Bella. "But I do know that someone's been keeping their crush a secret from me! I'm hurt that you didn't tell me Gus!" Bella half teased half said truthfully.   
  
Gus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned a pink tinge. "Well...I didn't want to make a big deal out of it or anything. Anyway, I wasn't sure whether you sort of - well, I was being stupid, of course you don't...I mean, I sort of thought that you...um...sort of - liked me. But I was wrong. You know, I have nothing against you Bella, but um...I don't see you as anything more than a really great friend," muttered Gus, all the time looking down at his shoes.  
  
To his great surprise, Bella laughed! (A/N: she seems to be doing that a lot lately, doesn't she?) Gus now looked up from his shoes and stared at her, shell-shocked.  
  
"Oh Gussy! That is really quite funny! Hahahaha...because, you know...hahaha...I thought that you...liked ME!" cried Bella. Both her and Gus burst out laughing. Lily just looked on, very amused by the whole thing.  
  
Gus and Bella laughed for an entire 5 minutes! Non-stop! They even dragged Lily into it after the first two minutes. The only reason they stopped was because a seventh year Slytherin, whose name was Lucius Malfoy, barged into their compartment and yelled: "WILL YOU STOP THAT BLOODY LAUGHING?! SHUT THE HELL UP!! JESUS CHRIST, CAN'T A MAN GET ANY PEACE AROUND HERE??" and slammed the door shut.  
  
This caused even more laughter, but it was more like sniggering and wasn't heard by anyone, thank goodness. Slowly the laughter died away and the chatter became heavier.   
  
Lily sighed. "What were we laughing about again?" she asked. The others shrugged.  
  
"Dunno," said Bella. "But I do know that we are almost and Hogsmeade station. Which means that we are a closer to the time of the feast!"   
  
"Which also means that we are closer to the time of our lessons. Which means, *groan*, work!" said Gus with a look of despair on his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the train stopped, Lily looked at her two friends and smiled a very genuine smile.   
  
"Friends forever?" she asked, placing her hand out in front of her. Gus and Bella smiled back at her.   
  
"Friends forever," both of them said, each placing a hand on top of Lily's.  
  
A/N: So how do you like it?? This is the longest chapter I've ever written, but next time it'll probably be longer. What do you think I should add to it? Any improvements needed? Sorry I yapped on in the middle of it and it'll be better next time I hope. Ok...thank you all for reading...now you're obligation is to review! I said REVIEW!!! Get the idea? REVIEW!!!  
Oh - btw - the reason I didn't put glasses on James is because I didn't want to, no-one ever said he had glasses and he would look like more of a spunk without them which helps me achieve my objective. I'm trying not to make James too much of a womaniser but he still has about a zillion girls chasing after him.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx!   
Love someone (aka Ramz) 


	2. Dealing with the Enemy

What you see is not always what you get... - by someone (aka Ramz)  
  
  
A/N: Ok...second chapter! Thanks you SO much to everyone reviewed and if you didn't...DIE! Kidding! Jeez, can't you people take a joke? I suppose it wasn't very funny...anyway we're not here to talk about my funniness, we're here to talk about my story. So here we go...yet another chapter. Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! AND THOSE WHO DON'T CAN ALL ROT IN HELL!!!!!! (joke! Another joke!)  
  
Disclaimer: Can't forget to do this but you all know what is mine and what isn't so no need to explain...on with the show (or story)  
  
Chapter Two - Dealing with the Enemy  
  
"Potter! Give me back my Transfiguration book! NOW!" barked Lily. James Potter was standing in the Gryffindor common room, in front of Lily, hovering her Advanced Transfiguration book in the air with a levitation spell. His friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing around and watching his sport, obviously amused.  
  
"Alright," he said smugly, "if you give me a kiss." He stuck out his lips and closed his eyes, pretending to wait for a kiss. Instead he got a slap in the face. His friends laughed.   
  
"There. It will go nicely with the bruise I gave you on the train. Now HAND OVER MY BOOK YOU PERVERT!" yelled Lily. Slowly but surely, James lowered the book while rubbing the red mark on his face and pouting.  
  
It was a week after the first day of term and already the work was being piled on them. It was about 10:30 p.m. and Gus and Bella had already gone to bed. Lily stayed up finishing her transfiguration homework when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came down from their dorm and James and Lily got into yet another fight. And yet again, Lily hit him.   
  
"Aarrgghh! I can't do any work with you people around, can I?" she half shouted at them, half told herself. She packed up her things and headed upstairs.  
  
"Ta ta Lily darling," said James, blowing her a kiss. Lily turned around and gave him and icy look. She suddenly had an idea. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and said "Egglium Craciatus". Suddenly and egg appeared and smashed itself on James' face. Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed, and James grinned through the mush of egg yolk and eggshell.  
  
"Hey that was a good one! Can you teach me that?" asked Remus.  
  
Lily however ignored this and said goodnight huffily while storming up the stairs and into the 6th year girls' dorm.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lily was shaken awake the next morning by Bella and another girl in her dorm called Linda. She had stayed up till 3 am to finish her Advanced Transfiguration. She was the only 6th year in Gryffindor to do Advanced courses in Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. In fact she was the only one to do 3 Advanced courses in the whole school. Most people did only one, if any at all.  
  
Lily got up groggily and by the time she had got dressed, everyone in her dorm had already gone down to breakfast. Feeling better since getting up, she skipped down the stairs into the Great Hall and sat down next to Gus.  
  
"Morning," she said to him. Suddenly she heard four male voices to her right burst out laughing. She turned to see Remus, Peter, James and Sirius in hysterics. She realised that they were laughing at her.  
  
"What is so funny? I DEMAND that you tell me now!" she yelled standing up. This made them laugh even harder. A few Gryffindors turned to watch, but most of them were used to this. After all they had to go through this almost everyday.  
  
But when they turned, they also started laughing. Lily started to feel embarrassed now because other people were laughing at her aswell as the Marauders. She turned bright red, she literally looked like a tomato.  
  
"What?" she whispered to Gus. "Why is everyone laughing at me?" She sounded very upset.  
  
"Lils...um...to put it bluntly - your hair looks like a pigsty," he said, smiling at her apologetically. This caused Lily to frantically smooth her hair out, mentally slap herself for forgetting to brush it that morning and turning and even brighter red than before. In fact, her face was now a maroon colour.  
  
"Oh shit," she said and then ran back upstairs to fix her hair. She got back to the dorm and decided to show those stupid Marauders how nice her hair could really look. She brushed it, applied some special conditioner and did it up in an extremely complicated style.  
  
When she had finished, all her hair was up except her fringe, which was mostly tucked behind her left ear, a few strands falling on her face. She smiled at herself in the mirror (which happened to be giving her pointers while she was fixing her hair) and it said "Gorgeous darling, absolutely beautiful." A smug Lily then walked down into her first class of the day.   
  
There were six people in Advanced Transfiguration - Lily, Sirius (ugh!), James (even more ugh!), Remus, a Ravenclaw girl named Sandria and James' girlfriend Mariah from Hufflepuff. Sandria and Lily became good friends, especially because Sandria hated James for being so good at Transfiguration. Lily just plain-hated James.  
  
Lily walked into the room, pretending like it was a normal day and all their jaws dropped in a synchronised fashion. She walked over to Professor McGonagall who was the only one in the room who seemed to have any composure.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall, but I had - er - women's troubles. You know..." she said. Lily then took out her homework and handed it to McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall nodded curtly, accepted the homework and motioned Lily to her seat. McGonagall always had a soft spot where she was concerned. Lily turned and glanced briefly at everyone in the room. She grinned inwardly. This was exactly the kind of reaction she had wanted. James, Sirius and Remus were in awe, James' mouth still wide open, Mariah both shocked and envious was giving Lily a murderous stare and Sandria was grinning madly at Lily.  
  
Lily went over and joined her. Sandria's eyes were giving a please-tell-me-the-story look but Lily gave Sandria a not-now look and took out her quill and parchment (A/N: I almost wrote pens and paper). She couldn't afford to not concentrate in this class.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" snapped McGonagall. "Kindly close your mouth and stop oggling at Miss Evans before you swallow a fly!" Lily had a sudden urge to burst out laughing but satisfied herself with a huge grin instead.   
  
They worked silently through the class, and as usual James was doing the best. Lily envied him and his ability to do transfiguration with such ease. But this lesson was far better because everyone kept glancing at her, most of all James.   
  
At the end of class, Lily waved by to Sandria and headed off in the direction of History of Magic, only to be joined by Sirius, Remus and James, who were all still staring at her.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? It looks like you've seen a ghost...or a gorgeous, radiant, ravishing and beautiful witch with fabulous red hair," said Lily, looking smug.  
  
"Actually, I just did..." James said trailing off. Lily looked taken aback. Had he just said she was beautiful? Lily was so dazed she didn't see him shake his head slightly after this comment.  
  
"Except she didn't have red hair. Her hair was a gorgeous brown and was far more beautiful than any old carrot-top," he added. He grinned and walked off. He was referring to Mariah. Lily glared at him.  
  
"Yeah...well...at least I'm not a slut!" she yelled after him.   
  
Why did he have to make her feel like she was ugly even if she had tried her best to look pretty? Ugh! Why did she have to have such low self-esteem when she was around him? Lily stormed into History of Magic and sat there without speaking for the whole lesson (which was extremely boring!).   
  
By the time lunch came around, Lily was feeling better and a lot hungrier. She had taken her hair out because her head had started to hurt and just put it in a half-up-half-down style. She sat down as usual, next to Bella and Gus.   
  
"What have we got next?" asked Lily, stuffing food down her throat.   
  
"You guys have Advanced DADA," said Gus, feeling depressed.  
  
There were many more people in the Advanced DADA class, especially because of the rise of Lord Voldemort. Students wanted to learn how they could protect themselves. That's why they had a separate class for each house where normally for Advanced courses they would combine all the people from the year to make a class.  
  
In the 6th year Gryffindor Advanced DADA course was Lily, Bella, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Julia (Symonds), Mary-Louise (Forbes), Jack (Harris) and Spencer (Donaldson).  
  
The bell rang for class and Bella and Lily headed in the direction of Ad. DADA while Gus turned off for his Standard DADA class. Lily and Bella took their usual seats in the middle of the class and waited for Professor Ingleburn to show up.  
  
In the door came a short lady with her long brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her head. She had a pleasant face, but as you know 'appearances can be deceiving'. She was the strictest teacher in the whole school but these Gryffindors didn't know that and so they acted somewhat how they did around Professor Binns.  
  
"Good afternoon, class," said Ingleburn somewhat pleasantly. It seemed like she was in a good mood, but with her, you never knew.  
  
The class hardly acknowledged her presence at all and kept on talking, or in James' case, pulling Lily's hair. When he did this Lily wheeled around and slapped him, but James was ready for this so he pulled his face back and only his nose and her fingers collided. Ingleburn saw all of this and got angry at such disrespect.  
  
"Right! You two, stand up!" she barked, pointing at Lily and James. They class became suddenly silent. Both of them stood up and very slowly, like if they stood up fast, Ingleburn would get even angrier. Ingleburn's face was glaring at the pair of them.  
  
She said softly: "What are your names?"  
  
"Lily Evans, " said Lily automatically.  
  
"James Potter," said James obediently.  
  
Professor Ingleburn raised her eyebrows. "Ah yes...I've heard of you two. The famous rivals of Gryffindor. Well, just for your disrespect you can both sit together for the whole lesson. Now MOVE!" she yelped.  
  
James instantly stood up and changed places with Bella. While doing so, James gave her a what's-up-her-bum? look. Bella stared straight back at him with Merlins-beard-she's-scary look. Ingleburn continued to talk.  
  
"Now, this Advanced course will be quite different to other Advanced courses. Instead of an end of year exam, you will have a large project that will work on in pairs. At the end of the year, you are to hand in this project and give a speech. Each pair will be given a different topic so the presentations will be interesting. And your partner will be," Ingleburn's mouth curled into an evil grin, "the person you are sitting next to now."  
  
Lily grabbed the desk with one hand and clapped the other so that she wouldn't drop to the ground and beg for mercy! Her eyes were wide and filled with shock and horror. After overcoming her shock, she shot her hand straight into the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Evans?" asked a grinning Ingleburn. Lily lowered her hand.  
  
"Please Professor, don't make me work with Potter. For the love of Merlin, don't make me work with him. It wouldn't work. We can't have a normal conversation together for 1 minute let alone work together on a project for an entire year! PLEASE!" Lily was now shaking uncontrollably and eyes were boring through Ingleburn's.  
  
Ingleburn smiled again, but this time more gently.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but you're partners have been chosen and there is nothing you can do about it. Now each pair will be given their topic,"  
  
All of a sudden, another hand shot up, but this time the hand was Bella's.  
  
"Yes Ms. Figg?" asked Ingleburn, now getting a touch irritated by the interruptions.  
  
"Please Miss, couldn't James and I swap partners...just for this assignment? Please don't force with...him!" she said, nudging her head towards the person next to her, who happened to be Sirius Black.   
  
When James and Bella switched places, Bella had to (much to her disgust) sit next to Sirius. And Bella despised Sirius...but not nearly as much as Lily did James.  
  
Ingleburn's face glowered with anger now, and she looked almost as scary as Dumbledore did when he was angry. Her eyes were wide, and everyone in the class held their breath...  
  
"THERE WILL BE NO MORE DISCUSSION OF SWITCHING PARTNERS! YOU HAVE TOLD TWICE NOW AND I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN!" screeched the very angry Professor.  
  
"Now," she said, regaining her composure, "here are your topics." She waved her wand and suddenly the pile of manilla folders on her desk flew towards the students, one for each pair.  
  
"Do not open them now, you may look over them in your own time. Today we will be studying what to do in the face of a dragon."  
  
This class also went silently, no one dared to look in their folders in case they were caught and Ingleburn had another fit. The class dragged on, everyone reading the "Weaknesses of Norwegian Ridgeback Dragons" in their textbook.  
  
Eventually, though, class ended and everyone rushed out of class.  
  
"Who stuck a quill up her ass?" Bella asked Lily. Lily shrugged.  
  
"I dunno but she sure is uptight. Geez, you would think she was Potter's mother or something - the way she acts!" said Lily.  
  
"Oh, surely I'm not that bad, am I Evans?" asked a familiar voice behind Lily and Bella. Both of them turned to see James and Sirius smirking at Lily.  
  
"Come to think of it Potter, you aren't," said Lily, thoughtfully. Bella and Sirius looked a little confused but James kept grinning. He knew it was coming.  
  
"You're so much worse. I don't know how your mother has lived in the same house as you for that long! Poor thing!" retorted Lily.  
  
"What do you two want?" snapped Bella, who was now getting sick of the two Marauders.  
  
"We just wanted to know what time we should pick up for our dates?" said Sirius innocently.  
  
"In your dreams Black!" spat Bella. "Like either of us would go out with the likes of you!"  
  
"Ooh, feisty!" grinned Sirius.  
  
"We mean that we have to work on our assignments, Bellsy-wellsy-woo," said James, patronisingly. Bella slapped him on his cheek.   
  
"If you ever call me that again, you'll get more than just a slap in the face," said Bella threateningly to sore-cheeked James. Lily, not wanting to talk to the 2 Marauders anymore, ended the conversation quickly.  
  
"I'll meet you in the library tonight after dinner Potter," said Lily. She turned and walked away. She heard Bella mumble something to Sirius and run after her.  
  
"Hey Lil! Wait up!" cried Bella, who ran and caught up with Lily. "You stranded me back there!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Lily apologetically, "but I just couldn't stand Potter any longer."  
  
"You know James and Sirius are really not that bad, Lil. I mean, they are sort of funny...and really cute. Many girls would kill for the position we are in," said Bella thoughtfully.  
  
"UGH! Bella you're making me puke!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
A/N: So how id you like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I didn't get that many reviews last time. Hopefully, I will attract more readers now. So, please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is VERY helpful! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! I beg you to review! Any way....at least tell me what you think and if you think it's really crap then tell me and I will stop writing. Ok thank you all for reading!! I really hope you like it....I've gotten much enjoyment out of fanfics and I want to give that to someone else.  
  
Thanx - someone (aka Ramz) 


	3. Study Sessions, Hogsmeade Weekends and W...

What you see is not always what you get... - by someone (aka Ramz)  
  
A/N: Thankyou SO much to all the reviewers: thankyou amelia G., Gemin16, Rhiannon Potter, strawberryprincess, Ice Princess (I'll try and make my chapters longer! really I will!), muchacha, betina, Mehogan (btw, I don't know how old Lucius Malfoy was but I made him a year above Lily), Bad Gurl, cheler, Satans Little Princess, Chrissy, Sarah, SilverFire, Leslie, janelle (what would you have done if I didn't post this? huh?), WolfieGrl, Scarlett*Eyes, Nikki (I'm not stealing your name, it's my character! :-D) and anieveIII (I emailed you but I don't know if you got it!). I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! Ok...another chapter now... I actually don't know what is going to happen but I have a pretty fair idea. You never know I could do something really wild! So here we go again...  
  
Disclaimer: I own the storyline and a few of the characters...everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling...  
  
Chapter Three - Study Sessions, Hogsmeade Weekends and What Not  
  
"My flower! I missed you so..." said James Potter to Lily Evans. It was 8:20 and Lily had been waiting in the library for 20 minutes.  
  
"Potter, you're late!" said a frustrated Lily.  
  
"Oh Petal, I had to finish my dinner. You can't expect me to be handsome, strong, smart, funny, witty and a superb Quidditch player without eating, do you?" asked James dramatically. Lily ignored him and brandished the manilla folder they had gotten in DADA class earlier that day.  
  
" 'Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts Assignment. Topic: Good and Evil', " Lily read out loud.   
  
"Aw man! I was hoping our topic would be something along the lines of 'Top 40 Hottest Witches'," said James.   
  
" ' And how they think that James Potter is the most arrogant person they've ever met'," said Lily. James stuck out his tongue playfully. Lily however, continued to read out the Assignment.  
  
" 'For this Assignment, there will be three questions which you will have to answer in depth. You may either answer each question directly or incorporate the answers into an essay.' What do you want to do Potter?" asked Lily, looking up from the page.  
  
"Let's hear the questions first," said James, in a surprisingly serious tone. Lily was shocked but kept on reading.  
  
" 'Question One: Define the words 'good' and 'evil'. Question Two: Describe the difference between a 'good' Wizard and an 'evil' Wizard. Question Three: Why do 'good' Wizards choose to be good and 'evil' Wizards choose to be evil?'   
  
'Well this assignment doesn't seem to be that hard." stated Lily.  
  
"Thank goodness!" cried James. "I was beginning to think I actually had to work on it!" He grinned at Lily, who glared back at him.  
  
"If you think for one moment Mr. Potter that I'm going to be doing this all by myself, then think again! ...Oh wait! I forgot! You don't think. Let me inform you of the situation at present.   
"We're partners - that means we share the work, fifty-fifty...if you don't understand then I suggest you look it up in the dictionary," fumed Lily.  
  
James looked somewhat shocked at Lily's outburst and changed his expression to that which was rarely ever seen on his face - concentration. "So how do you want to do this thing? Essay or just answers?" asked James.  
  
"I think that we'll do better if we do an essay. It's easier with the questions we've got anyway," replied Lily.  
  
"I agree," said James. "You know, I reckon the third question is going to be the hardest one."  
  
"Mmm..." said Lily. She got up and beckoned James to follow her.   
  
"Where are we going?" asked James curiously.  
  
"To get some books," Lily said.  
  
James grinned and then turned his face into mock sadness. "Oh," he said, "I thought we came here so that I would 'get some'," said James.   
  
Lily whipped around, slapped him in the face. "In your dreams, you bloody pervert."  
  
  
They stocked up on books and brought them to the table. James noticed Lily yawning. He also noticed that the library was now completely deserted except for Lily, Madam Pince and him.  
  
"Hey Evans, maybe we should leave this for another day," said James. "You know, it's late, we're both tired...perfect time for a screw actually," he said thoughtfully. He waited for the usual bitch-slap, but it never came. He looked up and found Lily bashing her head against the table.  
  
"What's wrong Evans? Trying to remove the image of me naked from your mind?" asked a grinning James. He knew that this had done it and he was ready to face the usual tingling on his cheek. Again, it didn't come.  
  
"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER MINUTE OF YOU! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO BED!" screamed Lily. She grabbed her things, and storming out of the library, still fuming.  
  
James sat there, staring after her. He was not laughing, smirking or even smiling. He was leaning his head on his left hand, with a strange expression on his face. It was one of... (A/N: hehehehehhe I'm EVIL!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily meanwhile, was noisily making her way to the Gryffindor common room, still furious with James.  
  
What a perverted bastard! God! I hate him SO MUCH! He's such a pervert and he's so up-himself! I really don't understand why everyone is SO in love with him. OK, so he's good-looking. SO WHAT? Who really gives a shit? So he's good at Quidditch. WHO CARES? He's still the arrogant creep he always was! And he just gets under my skin! He's so full of himself. He thinks he's SO good. Well he's not! I HATE JAMES POTTER!  
  
She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was now snoozing softly.  
  
"Silver Unicorn," said Lily.  
  
"Yes dear," murmured the Fat Lady as she swung open. Lily climbed through and stumbled up the stairs to the 6th year girls' dorm. All her energy had been drained by her anger. She crept quietly into the dorm and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Lil? Is that you?" whispered someone in the bed next to her.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you Bella?" asked Lily, just as quietly.  
  
"Nah, I was up. How was your evening Potter?" said Bella.  
  
"Sssh! I'll tell you in the morning. Go to sleep," hissed Lily. She rolled over onto her right and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kay. Goodnight Lily," whispered Bella.  
  
"Mmm. Night, Bells," mumbled Lily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Run, Lily. GO! I'll hold him off! Take Harry and run! GO!" cried a male voice. A tall lady with flaming red hair took the screaming baby boy, who looked exactly like the man, and ran outside.  
  
"Be careful!" she shrieked. "Be careful! Oh god, please help us!" silent tears were flowing down her face as she clutched the baby. She crouched down under a tree and waited, still crying, rocking her distressed baby in her arms.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a cold, cruel, high-pitched voice, laugh. Oh, god, she thought. He's here. She sat there, dreading the worst.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," she whispered to the baby. "Don't worry, Daddy will be ok, he'll be ok. He'll be fine. Everything will be ok. Ssshhh."  
  
After about 10 minutes, she saw a flash of blinding green light.  
  
"NO!" she shrieked. "NO! OH GOD! PLEASE NO!" the woman and her baby were hysterical, but the woman gasped when she saw the owner of the high-pitched voice approaching. Now she was shaking uncontrollably. She took the shrieking baby covered him, in a protective fashion, with her body.  
  
"Stand aside. Move you silly girl. Stand aside," said the piercing voice.  
  
"No. No. Not Harry. Please, not Harry. Take me instead. Please, not Harry," she said, trembling.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside!" said the now angry voice.  
  
"NO! NOT HARRY! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE! NOT HARRY! NO! NOT HARRY - "  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" cried the cruel, cold voice. There was another blinding flash of green light as the woman screamed an ear-piercing scream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily Evans sat up in her, breathing loudly, cold sweat gleaming on her forehead in the sunlight.  
  
"Morning Lily," said Bella, turning around. "Are you ok?" she asked, now noticing the distressed look on Lily's face. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream that's all," she said as she got out of bed. "Morning Julia, morning Mary-Louise," she said to her other dorm-mates.  
  
"Good morning," said Julia.  
  
"Morning Lily," said Mary-Louise.  
  
Julia was medium height with wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were hazel and she had very high cheekbones. She would have been extremely pretty if it wasn't for her nose. Mary-Louise was taller than Julia, with a very bright and cheerful face that she carried around all the time. Her hair was very long and very black and her eyes were very bright blue.  
  
Both were already wide-awake and fully dressed. Ashley and Penelope appeared to be already downstairs.   
  
"We're going down to the common room," said Ashley.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?" asked Penelope.  
  
"No, no that's fine," said Bella quickly. "You guys go, us two will be down soon." Lily glanced at Bella curiously.  
  
"OK," said Penelope and the two girls went downstairs chatting.  
  
"So," said Bella changing into her robes, "how was last night with James?"  
  
"Aaargh! He's such a pervert and a creep! It was awful! God, I can't believe I have to work with him for a whole year! ...SO anyway, how was your evening with the perverted bastard's best friend, Sirius Black?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
A strange expression came over her best-friends face. Bella's robes were now on and she sat back down on her bed and stared at the ground. "Oh Lil, I don't know quite how to say this but...ok here goes...I think I'm in love with Sirius Black!" fumbled Bella.  
  
Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She was so shocked that she couldn't talk. She just sat and stared at her best friend. After a minute or two, Bella got frustrated.  
  
"Well don't just sit there! Say something! Anything!" said Bella.  
  
"W-What happened to the 'Sirius-Black-is-the-most-annoying-person-on-the-face-of-the-Earth' phase? Where did all the "I HATE Sirius BLACK!" 's go? Did, all of a sudden all that hate turn into love or did I miss something?" said a very confused Lily.  
  
"Oh, Lily I'm so confused!" said Bella, throwing herself onto her bed. "He's really not as vile as I thought he was. He's actually really sweet...and romantic, and cute and sexy..." Bella trailed off.  
  
Lily sat there, looking, of all things, scared. "Bella, you're really scaring me now. You're starting to sound like those Black fans. 'Oh Sirius is SO cute! He SO adorable! I love him!' "  
  
Bella looked exasperated. "That's just it! I hate sounding like those stupid bimbos! But I can't help it, y' know. Last night we were talking so easily and I was so comfortable around him. Under all that childish humour he's actually a really nice guy. I was so shocked because you know, it was Sirius, but he's really great," spluttered Bella. "But I really don't want to sound like those stupid Black obsessed girls."  
  
"Well. I don't know what to say. Don't worry, you'll never sound like those bloody bimbo's. Congratulations," smiled Lily, still overcoming her shock.  
  
"Congratulations?! CONGRATULATIONS?! WHAT IS THERE TO CONGRATULATE?" cried Bella.  
  
"Well...you and Sirius. You know..." said Lily weakly. She was now more confused than ever.  
  
"Me and Sirius? There is no me and Sirius. There's nothing going on. Zip, zilch, zero," said Bella, now very upset. "He already has a girlfriend. Didn't you know that? She came up to him yesterday and they were all flirting and crap. That's when I realised, you know, my feelings for him. I was so jealous!"  
  
"OK, this I can help you with. Calm down Bella. Now what we have to do is make him jealous, which isn't that hard because I have a sneaking suspicion that he was eyeing you the other day," said Lily, a plan now forming in her mind.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" asked Bella, her face lighting up.  
  
"Never mind that, now listen..." and Lily launched into her plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where have you guys been? Breakfast has already started!" said Gus impatiently in the common room.  
  
"Is food all you can think about Gus?" asked Bella, who was smiling at him.   
  
"Well I am hungry!" said Gus indignantly.  
  
"Ok, we'll go soon but first we've got something to tell you Gussy," said Lily. "Actually, Bella does. You'd better sit down for this one." Gus did so, looking curiously at Arabella.  
  
"Well...um..." said Bella looking at the floor and shuffling her feet..  
  
"Oh for heavens sake! She likes Sirius Black," Lily blurted out. Bella looked frantically around the common room. She thanked god that it was empty.  
  
Gus had the same sort of reaction as Lily. "Well...this is a charming new development," he said.  
  
"Ok, I know. WOW! But listen, we have to make him like her back. I think he already does, but Bella needs your help," said Lily quickly.  
  
"You need to be my boyfriend," said Bella. Gus just sat there, blinking.  
  
"OH! Obviously he needs food for his brain to function," said Lily to Bella. The three of them went downstairs to breakfast and explained everything to Gus.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hogsmeade today!" cried Gus. He and Bella returned to the common room while Lily quickly went to the Library to borrow some book or another. "Yes! I needed to get some more stuff from Honeydukes. My supplies have run out."  
  
"And it's a perfect time to announce that we are an official couple," said Bella. "This might get a bit weird Gus. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Bella nervously. "I mean I can always just ask some other guy out. You don't have to do this."  
  
"No, honestly, it's fine. It'd be better if the guy actually knew, and I'm sure you don't want to go telling everybody," he replied, smiling at his friend.  
  
"Thanks Gussy, you're the best!" said Bella as she jumped up and hugged him.  
"Group hug!" cried someone who had just come in through. Lily had returned from the library. She ran up to them, gave them a squeeze and let go.  
  
"Hey guys, I invited Sandria to come with us. Is that ok? It's just that you two, and I'll feel a bit weird....you know?"  
  
"Fine, fine," said Gus.  
  
"No probs," said Bella.  
  
"Ok!" said Lily brightly. "Let's go!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Sandria," said Lily, waving to her Ravenclaw friend. Bella, Gus and Lily were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Sandria.  
  
"Hi," said Gus as she reached their table. "Nice to meet you," he said. They shook hands, and so did Bella and Sandria, while exchanging polite hellos.  
  
The four of them sat there talking for a while. Gus and Bella had already started their act, so that Sandria wouldn't be confused when the Marauders came in and so they would have some practice.   
  
"So, how long have you guys been going out?" asked Sandria.  
  
"Oh...um...how long has it been sweetie?" said Gus, fumbling a bit.  
  
"Oh...right...um...about...two weeks? Yeah...two weeks," stuttered Bella.  
  
"Oh lord, here come the Marauders," groaned Lily. She had hoped that only Sirius would come in, but she that would never happen.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came over to their table. All of a sudden, Gus and Bella began to flirt non-stop.  
  
"Oh Gussy, stop that!" cried Bella shrilly. Then Gus leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and Bella began giggling uncontrollably. Lily looked over at Sirius, who was looking enviously and Gus.  
  
"What's up with those two?" Remus asked Sandria and Lily.  
  
"They're in love!" said Sandria dramatically. James snorted.  
  
"What's so funny Pot-head?" snapped Lily.  
  
"Nothing, Evans. Nothing at all," said James. "Still thinking about me naked are you?" he asked Lily.  
  
"What?" asked Bella quickly.  
  
"Your buddy Evans here couldn't stop thinking about me naked the other night," said James.  
  
"I was not, you imbecile!" snapped Lily. She glared at him, giving him the Lily-Evans-death-stare. James, Remus and Peter started laughing but Sirius was too busy glaring at Gus and oggling at Bella to notice what was going on around him.  
  
The four guys left and got their own table. Lily looked excitedly at Bella.  
  
"It's working!" she cried shrilly.  
  
Bella grinned back. "I know."  
  
A/N: What d'ya think? Good? Bad? Too much Bella/Sirius? Too little l/j? Or is it all good? So now the question remains...will Bella and Sirius get together? Or will it be Bella and Gus? Or even Bella and Remus? Maybe even a little slash with Bella and Sandria. Don't worry folks, that's not going to happen (well the Sandria/Bella part anyway). Need I remind u to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, please do. I'd die without reviews. And make them nice and long aswell! I like reading the long ones! But u don't have to, just as long as u review!!! 


	4. Love Blossoms

****

What you see is not always what you get… by someone (aka Ramz)

A/N: Oh my god! I am SSOOO SORRY for taking so long to update! AARRGGHH! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!! But I hope the chapter makes up for it…. You know, the reason I started to write a fanfic of my own is to give something back to all the writers out there who have given me such enjoyment from their fics….that's why I dedicate this to all the Harry Potter Fanfiction writers. My favourite include Someone the First (author of The Parents Who Died…which by the way is THE BEST STORY EVER WRITTEN IN HISTORY!!!!!!!!!) and S.L. (author of Potter vs. Evans – very, very good) and Barb (from www.schnoogle.com and author of Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent and Harry Potter and the Time of Good Intentions – GREAT!!). Ok sorry about the long note…I know you're all DYING to read this chapter (hopefully) so here goes…

Disclaimer: Do I own the plot? Yes of course I do. Do I own the characters? IN MY DREAMS! All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling (unfortunately) except the minor ones which I made up myself….but hey! I made up their personalities sort of! YAY! Hehe….

****

Chapter Four – Love Blossoms

"All right class, you may go now," said Professor Flitwick. The class grabbed their things and scrambled out the door. It was Thursday afternoon and the lessons had just finished for the day.

Halfway up to her common room, Lily Evans stopped abruptly. Her friends, Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher stopped too, but only to see why Lily had.

"What's wrong Lils?" asked Gus.

"Crap! Bella, we've got a Prefect meeting now," said Lily, turning to Bella.

"Oh, shit! Bye Gus, we've gotta go," Bella said. She and Lily waved to Gus and scurried off to the Great Hall.

"Bye," said Gus weakly. He hurried up the stairs and caught up with the Marauders: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter.

"Gussy-boy!" said Remus.

"Gus! My man!" said James.

"Fletcher," mumbled Sirius, with a sour expression on his face. Gus suppressed the urge to laugh uncontrollably, but managed with the exception of his face turning a little purple.

"Hey, don't you guys have to be at the Prefect meeting?" Gus asked Sirius and James.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that. Gotta go…see ya!" said James as he ran off.

"Bye!" said Sirius as he sprinted after James.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily and Bella hurried into the Great Hall. They breathed a sigh of relief as they took their seats at the head table. The Prefects were still arriving but Professor Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

Lily noticed that James Potter and Sirius Black had arrived in the Great Hall, and she nudged Bella.

"Sirius is here," she whispered. Bella flushed a little as she saw the two guys walking over to them.

"Petal!" cried James, putting his hands to his cheeks

"Potter," she said with a cold glare. Then she turned her head towards Sirius. "Sirius," she said with a genuine smile. Sirius looked a little confused at Lily's sudden courteous behaviour towards him

"Hi Lily," he said. "Figg." He nodded curtly at Bella.

"Hi," she said flatly, disappointed at such a cold greeting. James sat down in Lily's left and Sirius next to him. A minute later, Professor Dumbledore strode briskly into the room, accompanied by the Head Boy and Head Girl. The students hushed down as Professor Dumbledore sat down and Amos Diggory cleared his throat.

"Quiet please!" said Diggory. "Right, thankyou. Welcome to another Prefect meeting. Right, straight down to business. How are the patrols going?" he asked. Lily was suddenly getting very bored. This was even worse than History of Magic. 

Suddenly, Lily felt something kick her left leg. It was James. She kicked him back. He kicked her again. This time she kicked him back even harder. This went on for quite some time until Dumbledore said something.

"If Miss Evans and Mr Potter have quite finished," he said, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. Lily blushed and James grinned.

"Sorry Professor," mumbled Lily. 

"Quite alright. I'm sure your little game was quite enjoyable but attention is needed on more pressing matters. Now, as I was saying I would like to see all the sixth year Prefects after this meeting to discuss something with them," said Dumbledore. "The rest of you may go." Th fifth years and seventh years left, leaving the curious sixth year Prefects behind.

"Now, this year we would like to re-instate having a farewell ball for the seventh years, and you," he gestured to them, "are to organise it. Fourth years and above will be allowed to attend. First of all, we need a theme. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"How about a floral theme?" asked a Hufflepuff. "We could decorate the hall with flowers and enchant the hall to smell like flowers." All the boys groaned.

"If the hall is filled with flowers then the hall will already smell like them dumbo," said a Severus Snape, a Slytherin Prefect.

"Oh yeah," said the Hufflepuff, and blushed.

"Ok, a floral theme. Any other ideas?" asked Dumbledore.

"How about a Masquerade?" asked a Ravenclaw girl.

"What about a K&D?" asked someone.

"A what?" replied Sirius.

"A Knight in shining armour and a Damsel in distress – each couple have to dress up like that," replied that someone.

"Excellent. We'll finalise the theme next meeting since it's almost time for dinner. You may all go now," said Dumbledore. Everyone got up and headed towards their common rooms.

Lily and Bella headed towards Gryffindor tower, unaware that James and Sirius were coming up to join them.

"Petal! Darling divine!" said James, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. Automatically, without thought, Lily pulled away.

"Hands off, _pervert_!" she said, icily. He flashed her his famous grin, and shifted his attention to Bella.

"So Figg, you and my man Gus, eh?" he said. Bella smiled at him and nodded. Lily, meanwhile saw the roll-of-the-eyes-look Sirius gave at the mention of Gus. She bit her lip, to prevent herself from laughing hysterically. 

Then she noticed that James had held the exact same expression that she did. Evidently he saw past the charade.

"Black, we need to work on our Assignment some more," said Bella. 

"Yeah, same here Potter," said Lily.

"Well, I've got a date tonight," said Sirius to Bella who looked positively murderous, "but tomorrow's good." 

"Fine," said Bella shortly.

Sirius then walked off without waiting for James. 

Lily suddenly noticed the presence of James' head next to her left ear.

"Meet me in the common room at ten," he whispered – sending chills down Lily's body. Then he did something that caught her quite off guard. He kissed her neck, very lightly. Then he ran off after his best friend.

Lily – still in shock – was unable to slap him, so instead yelled after him "UGH! You're disgusting you bloody pervert!" She then wiped her neck at the spot where he had kissed her…hoping that she could stop the tingling feeling he left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily was sitting impatiently on the common room couch with a stack of books in front of her. People were getting a little tired and heading up to their dorms, but the common room was not deserted as yet. It was 10:10. If he didn't show up in 5 minutes she would leave.

"Evans! You waited – how sweet!" said a mischievous, bubbling and all too familiar voice.

"Once again you're late, Potter," said Lily.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did you miss me?" he asked dramatically.

"Hardly," said Lily flatly. "Now since you wasted precious time, I suggest we get straight down to work instead of throwing insults at each other for half an hour."

"Rightio!" said James brightly. 

Lily, once again brandished the manilla folder. " 'Question One: Define the words 'good' and 'evil'.' Ok Potter – you define good and I'll define evil. Now shut your fat trap and start working!" snapped Lily. James started at Lily's aggressive manner and did as he was told.

* * * * (Half and hour and an empty common room later) * * * *

"What's going on between Figg and Gus?" asked James suddenly, dropping his quill. This was the first word either of them had uttered since sitting down to work.

Lily hesitated because she wasn't sure if James really knew. "Well…as you probably know, they're dating," she said, failing to convince him.

"Aw come on, don't give me that crap! I know there's nothing there between them," said James knowingly.

"What gives you that idea?" said Lily hesitantly.

"She's trying to make him jealous isn't she?" he asked, smirking.

"Who?" asked Lily – trying to act innocent.

"Oh come on, Bella, Sirius, I know the deal. Of course, he still won't admit it. He says, and I quote, 'Figg is a girl for a sad, sad guy," said James.

"He says that?" asked Lily.

"All the time," said a grinning James.

"Ok, ok. You're right. Bella likes Sirius – and yes, she's going out with Gus to make him jealous, and by the looks of things, it's working," said Lily smiling. "But this goes nowhere Potter, do you understand me? NOWHERE! If I hear that it's leaked out, and the source is from you…oh you'd better be very wary, Potter…very wary," said Lily in a threatening voice.

"Ooooh….what are you gonna do Evans? Fight me? Torture me?….oh wait…your not going to(gulp) screw me…are you? Oh no! The worst kind of torture – screwing Evans!" cried James dramatically. He pretended to shiver at the thought.

"If you tell a soul, Potter…" said Lily, her eyes narrowing.

"Alright, alright…I won't tell anybody…Marauders honour," he said drawing a cross on his chest. "Happy now Evans?"

"Oh yes, I'm so ecstatic to be stuck down in the common room with James Potter at 11:00 at night," she said sarcastically.

James grinned. "Most witches would be," he said.

"Yeah well, I'm not like most witches," replied Lily, haughtily.

James raised his eyebrows. "What? Are you like a lesbian or something?" 

"NO! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I don't drool and stare and go crazy every time a hot Quidditch player walks past me!" Lily cried.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked.

"That's not the point!" said a frustrated Lily – who was turning just the slightest bit red.

"Well I'm making it the point…Lily Evans thinks I'm hot…Lily Evans thinks I'm hot…" James cried in a sing-song voice. Lily threw a ball of parchment at him.

"Shuddup Potter…I also think you're arrogant, pompous, self-centred, selfish, stupid, a very big dickhead…"

"Oi!"

"I could go on for hours!" said Lily. 

"What about smart, funny, excellent Quidditch player, sexy, charming,_ *hot*_ …I could go on for hours!" he said imitating Lily.

"I'm tired," Lily said, rolling her eyes at James' last comment, " mostly of you Potter – so I'm going to bed."

Lily gathered her stuff and walked briskly up the stairs, heading towards her dorm.

"Night Lily-Pilly!" James cried after her in a girly voice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day in Potions with the Slytherins and Professor Sparrow, Gus was busy doing work in his best subject, while Bella and Lily were having a very interesting note conversation, 

__

L: Hey Bells – Potter knows.

B: Potter knows what?

L: He knows that you and Gussy aren't really together and that you are trying to make Sirius jealous. That's what he knows.

B: WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID JAMES FIND OUT? DID YOU BLOODY TELL HIM OR WHAT??

L: NO WAY! How could you think that I told him? I would never tell anyone, let alone him. He figured it out himself. And since when_ are you on first name terms with James Potter?_

B: Sorry about accusing you Lily. Oh shit James knows… crap…he won't tell Sirius will he? Did you make him swear that he wouldn't tell Sirius? Did you? I hope you did Lily…god if Sirius finds out…HOW EMBARRASING! Oh….about the James thing…I dunno….he's really quite nice Lily…just a little stupid sometimes.

L: A little? Sometimes? More like he's very stupid ALL of the time! Anyway…I made Potter swear that he wouldn't tell anyone. If he knows what's good for him, he won't tell. By the way, ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? POTTER? NICE? THOSE 2 WORDS SHOULD NOT BE IN THE SAME SENTENCE!

B: Oh come one Lil, jeez. You have to work with him for the rest of the year, you might aswell try to get along. Anyway, I know a lot of people – namely witches – who would kill to be in your position.

L: Why does everyone keep telling me that?

The bell rang for the end of class. Lily, Bella and Gus scrambled put of the classroom, very glad that lessons were over for the week. 

"Crap. I have a study date with Sirius tonight," said Bella nervously.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll be fine," said Lily.

"Yeah…" Bella said, playing with her fingers, "hopefully James hasn't told him yet."

"What's this about James?" asked Gus.

"Potter knows," replied Lily, "Unfortunately."

"Oh well, that's not so bad. He won't tell Sirius – actually it's probably better this way," Gus said, unscathed.

"UGH! What happened to my fun-loving, Anti-Potter friends?" exclaimed Lily. Bella and Gus just smiled and shook their heads – as if they were in the know about something, and Lily wasn't.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Do I look okay?" asked Bella, twiddling with her fingers and standing in front of Lily. She had her hair done up especially nicely today and was wearing a little bit of make-up.

"You look too dressed-up. He'll notice something," Lily said.

"Sirius wouldn't notice anything even if it danced around in front of him naked," Bella said disapprovingly, yet with a smile.

Lily's face split into a grin. "I'm sure he'd notice if _you_ danced around naked in front of him."

Bella blushed, but turned away and pretended not to hear. "So what should I do?" she asked.

"Here, let me do it," said Lily, getting up.

Lily wiped off Bella's eyeshadow and lipstick and undid her hair. She did it up in a normal pony-tail with a little curly strand left on her face and put a little bit of normal, clear lip gloss on Bella. 

"There. Perfect," said a satisfied Lily.

"This is how I always look," complained Bella. 

"Which is why it's perfect," said Lily matter-of-factly.

Bella sighed. There was no point in arguing, she would never win against Lily – she never did. Everyone else was a pushover, but Lily was unbeatable. She knew Lily was right, anyway. Lily was always right.

"Ok, wish me luck," Bella said, biting her lip nervously.

"You won't need it. He's perfectly jealous of you and Gus – but he won't dare make a move on you while you're still together. We have to organise for you 2 to break up soon," said Lily.

"I know all that. What I mean is…I'll feel different around him now. I don't know how to act. Before I was horribly rude to him…but I can't be like that to him now. Oh, this is all such a mess," said, Bella plonking herself down on her bed (did I mention they were in their dorm?). "Maybe I should call it off until I've "broken-up" with Gus."

"No," said Lily, shaking her head. "You're going tonight and you're going to be fine. Just be your adorable self and you'll be a hit." Just then, Arabella looked lovingly at her friend.

"Oh Lily!" she cried, pulling Lily into a giant hug. "Thankyou so much for putting up with all my trivial nonsense! You're the best!" 

"Come on Bells, you know that I'd see you through thick and thin. And you'd do the same for me and Gussy-boy. Now go on Bella, you'd better not keep Sirius waiting," said Lily, gently prying Bella away from her.

"Okay," said Bella, composing herself. "Bye!" she said, trying to sound cheerful, as she headed out the door.

Bella closed the door shut behind her and walked down the stairs towards the empty common room. It was probably empty because they had organised to meet at 11:00. Bella found Sirius was fast asleep in an armchair, drool dripping out of his mouth. She walked over and shook him.

"Sirius. Wake-up," she said. No response.

"Oi! Dog boy! WAKE UP!" she said, quite a bit louder this time. His eyes snapped open.

"What did you just call me?" he asked frantically.

"Dog boy," said Bella. She looked at him as if he was a three-headed caterpillar. He stared back at her, horrified. "You were drooling, Black," she explained.

Sirius' expression eased. "That," he said, "is not unexpected."

"Especially from someone as foul as you," said Bella. Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled widely.

__

'There I go again,' she thought. 'Insulting Sirius. If I keep doing this, he won't like me at all.'

"Ok, let's get to work," said Bella. She sat down on the couch opposite Sirius – the table in between them.

"Oh hang on, I left something upstairs!" said Sirius, and quickly ran upstairs. He came sauntering back down the next moment, looking very guilty. He walked over and stood next to Bella's chair.

"Um, I think, I've, um – sort of – well," said Sirius, fumbling a bit.

"Out with it,' said Bella impatiently.

"Well…I've lost the assignment parchment," he said. Bella's eyes widened, and her face contorted to fury as she stood up.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU _LOSE_ THE ASSIGNMENT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING? YOU IDIOT! BLOODY HELL!" Bella screamed.

"Shhhh!" said Sirius. "I was only joking! It's on the table," he said, pointing to the manilla folder.

"Oh….you think that's funny do you? A joke?! Well let me inform you that it is NOT funny Sirius Joseph Black. It's NOT a joking matter! Do you know how much this assignment is worth? Do you? Well I can tell you. It's worth – " Bella was cut off in mid sentence by Sirius lips on hers. He kissed her, a wonderful, sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, Sirius smiling slightly and Bella was very, very shocked. She stared at him for almost a minute. 

But then she regained the use of her voice. "Why did you just do that? Especially when you know that I already have a boyfriend?" she asked, now regaining her composure aswell.

Sirius' smile now turned into a full-fledged grin. He pulled out a piece of parchment with writing on it. At first Bella didn't recognise it. She looked nonplussed. Then she realised what it was. 

"Oh my god! Where did you get that?" she cried. Sirius just grinned. Bella felt the heat rise up in her face. HOW EMBARRASING! It was the note that Lily had written to her earlier that day in potions. He knew that she really liked him…what if didn't fell the same way? She had just made a fool out of herself for absolutely nothing. Oh why couldn't she just have left her fat trap shut?

"I have my ways," said Sirius. Bella felt like climbing into a hole and dying. She was THAT embarrassed. She would have to do with running out the room. Except that, while turning, Sirius grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him and kissed her again.

She was floating. It was bliss – she wanted the kiss to last forever. But when it was over, Bella let go of him looking very confused.

"You…you don't think that I'm….I'm a…loser?" she asked, looking down at her feet, very scared of the answer. She didn't want to know – wait, she did. She slowly lifted her head and looked into Sirius' eyes. He smiled at her.

"I think you're a lot of things," he said, "but loser never crossed my mind." Her face lightened up. 

"So can we at least be friends?" she asked. If they couldn't be anything else, he could at least be her friend.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't be your friend," said Sirius, shaking his head miserably. 

Bella's face paled. "Why…not?" she asked meekly.

"Because, if I was your friend I wouldn't be able to do this," he said. He leaned forward a kissed her very deeply. Her heart was fluttering – she felt as if she was queen of the world.

"You – you want to go out with me?" she asked her face full of hope.

"Of course I do Arabella Figg!" cried Sirius, happily. They both grinned merrily, Bella pulling Sirius into a hug. 

In the midst of this hug Sirius asked Bella a question. "How did you know my middle name?"

She grinned. "I have my ways."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED THE FOURTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH,YEAH, YEAH, YEAH ,YEAH!!!!!! GO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!! Did you know that this is the farthest I've ever gone with a fanfic before? I've gone up to the third chapter but never the fourth…well now I have! YAY! So what did you all think of it? I'm SO SORRY TO ALL DA GUS/BELLA SUPORTERS!!!!! Boo-hoo! L …. but I like Sirius and Bella. Oh well….it is now 11:37 p.m. and I think that the last bit of this was very corny so I have to edit it. But this is THE 4TH CHAPTER! I FINISHED IT! Did you know that it's also the longest chapter I've ever written? Cool eh? Anyway I'm tired and I have tennis tomorrow so I have to get up early. BUT REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I luv u all SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!! (my reviewers that is…)

Thanx and enjoy!

Luv someone (aka Ramz)

P.S. I finished my fourth chapter! (I hope you're happy now Jen?!)

Luv someone 


	5. A Jolly Holiday

****

What you see is not always what you get…

A/N: I am speechless…do you know how many reviews I got from you wonderful, wonderful people? SEVENTY-NINE!!! Can you believe that?! I can't! OMG! Wow! You guys rock! (Official thankyou @ end of chapter). Ok…so this chapter is Christmas. I have a pretty fair idea of what will happen…though there's not much James in this one…SORRY! You guys have NO patience whatsoever! Jeez…you can't just expect me to put Lily and James together straight away do you? Anyway…on with the story…

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

I dedicate this chapter to Jen…(hehe…don't you feel special? J ) since I'm not doing what she wants.

****

Chapter Five – A Jolly Holiday

Lily, Remus, Gus, Bella and Sirius sat in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. All of them were going home for Christmas.

This seating arrangement was highly unusual for all of them, because normally Sirius and Remus would have sat by themselves, and so would Lily, Bella and Gus. But since Bella and Sirius had started going out, they had started hanging around each other more often.

Lily, who used to find Sirius extremely annoying, had actually grown rather fond of him in the last few days (which was how long Bella and Sirius had been going out for). She always thought that Remus was nice and Gus had never had anything against the Marauders, so the 5 of them sat in the compartment chatting away, some happily, some not so happily.

"It's too soon before I see Petunia again!" cried Lily despairingly.

"Surely she can't be all that bad," said Remus, trying to cheer her up.

"You obviously have never met Petunia," Bella said, shaking her head at Remus. Remus smiled sympathetically and shrugged.

"Well I'm happy to be going home!" said Sirius merrily. "Two weeks of no school! – pure bliss!"

"I'm sure it can't be all that blissful if I'm not there," said Bella, folding her arms and looking at her boyfriend sternly.

"Oh – yes – um…it'll be awful! Absolutely awful!" said Sirius, unconvincingly.

"GOTCHA!" shrieked Bella happily. Sirius poked out his tongue at Bella, Remus and Gus chuckled while Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The train came to a halt at Platform 9¾. Students filed out of the train with their trunks and found their families to whom they would be going home with. 

"Bye Lily!" said Gus waving to her. He was standing next to his older brother, Gordon.

"Bye Gus!" she cried back. Remus, Sirius and Bella had already left, leaving Lily alone to wait for her parents.

She stood impatiently, wondering where they were. They weren't usually late, so where were they? Just then she saw her older sister beckoning to her to hurry up. Petunia then turned on her heel and walked back to the car briskly.

Lily sighed. "Trust Petunia to be late," she muttered, pushing her trolley after her sister. She put her trunk in the boot, replaced the trolley and got in the car. 

"You're late," accused Lily.

"Well you can't expect me to be on time can you? I _do_ have a life!" she replied. Lily scoffed, which earned her a glare. 

The two siblings sat silent for the rest of the journey.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was 6 o'clock on Christmas morning and Lily was fast asleep in her bed. She was having a pleasant dream, a nice change from nightmares about people dying.

__

Bella and Lily sat in the Leaky Cauldron, chatting away like 16yr old girls often do.

"I can't wait till I go to Paris! It's gonna be so cool!" said Bella, happily.

"I've heard that Paris isn't all that great you know. Some people even said it was horrible!" replied Lily.

"You're just jealous," Bella sneered.

"Ok, you got me," said Lily, smiling. "You are SO lucky! I wish I could go to Paris!"

"Well maybe you can come!" cried Bella, and idea hitting her. "And Gus too!"

"REALLY? OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO PARIS!!! WOO HOO!!!" shrieked Lily.

"Shh!" hissed Bella. People turned their heads to see who was making all the noise. "I dunno if you can come. I have to check with mum."

"Oh," said Lily, feeling deflated. "Speaking of Gus, where is the old chappy? He was supposed to meet us here half an hour ago!"

"Oh that's right! He owled me and said he couldn't come because he was going fishing with Gordon," said Bella.

"Fishing? I hate fishing. I don't know how people can sit there for hours on end doing nothing. My but would start hurting!" Lily said.

Just then, Sirius Black came over and whispered something in Bella's ear. She giggled and blushed.

"Do you mind if I go with Sirius for a bit Lily?" asked Bella. Then without waiting for a response, she said "Thanks Lil! Bye!" and ran out of the shop with Sirius. Lily sat at the table looking hurt and alone.

Lily opened her blurry eyes with her brow creased. What was all that about? What a strange dream. Surely she wasn't…jealous…of Bella and Sirius? After all, Sirius was making Bella happy…but there was still something. Maybe because Bella was spending more and more time with Sirius instead of her and Gus…no, she wasn't jealous of Sirius.

Then it clicked. She was upset that Bella had someone…a boyfriend. She was upset that Bella had a boyfriend and she, Lily, didn't. _She_ wanted someone to be close to, someone to spend time with, someone to love. Sure, she had Bella and Gus as really great friends, but she wanted something more. Something like Bella and Sirius had. 

Lily shook her head and remembered that it was Christmas morning. She smiled. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, and then skipped down the stairs to breakfast.

"Morning Mum! Merry Christmas!" said Lily happily as she gave her mum a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Lily," said Georgina Evans, looking lovingly down at her daughter. She was cooking blueberry pancakes.

"Smells great!" said Lily. Suddenly she felt some hands wrap around her and swing her about in the air. Lily shrieked with delight.

"DADDY!" she cried. He put her down gently, and she pulled him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Tiger!" said Lily's father, George Evans. (A/N: HAHAHAHA!!! George and Georgina Evans!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! I did that on purpose!!! hehe….ok I'm lame…I know…but still! J )

"Go and get your sister Lily," said her mum. Lily groaned. "Go on. It's breakfast time."

Lily walked upstairs and burst into Petunia's room. She went over to her sister's bed and shook Petunia violently.

"Oi f-ugly face! (A/N: yes…I meant fugly, it wasn't a typo…f-ugly stands for f***** ugly but is pronounced fugly) Wake up!" said Lily quite loudly. Her sister mumbled and turned over. "Wake up lazy bones!" yelled Lily and walked out of the room for breakfast.

* * * * * (Later that day) * * * * *

Lily sat in her room looking over her presents. From her parents she had gotten a magical diary that would only reveal what was written in it to the owner of the diary. She had also gotten a kitten. It was ginger and very playful. Lily loved her, and named her Brianna. 

From Petunia, Lily received a top that said "Freak" on it. _'Typical' _thought Lily although she wasn't much better. She had given Petunia a picture of a horse and wrote in the card: "Stick this on your face and no-one will notice the difference." 

Lily was playing with Brianna when four owls tapped on her window. She opened the window and let them in. The flew in, each one carrying a letter and a parcel. She recognised the first two, they belonged to Bella and Gus. But the last two, she couldn't quite place.

She untied the letter and parcel from Bella's owl (Tammy – black and brown) and started to read the letter.

__

Dear Lily,

Hey GAL! Merry Christmas! I really hope you like this because I took extra time to search for it. I'm really sorry about not spending a lot of time with you and Gus lately. I've been kind of insensitive. 

But Sirius is great! Guess what he gave me? Oh Lil…it's SO beautiful! He gave me a silver necklace with stars that shimmer. It's ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS! *Sigh…*

Anyway, I gotta finish sending all my other presents. I got Sirius a voucher for some free Zonko's things and a book called 1001 curses and a poster of the Wimbourne Wasps (his favourite Quidditch team). It was hard to choose for Gus but I got something that I really think he'll like. I got Remus a Honeydukes subscription and I had absolutely NO idea what to get James, so I just got him some hair gel. Goodness knows he certainly needs it!

I hope you got lovely presents, and I'm expecting one from you with your reply to this letter! 

I've gotta go now Lil! BYE!

Love from your friend,

Bella 

Lily smiled at her friend's antics and unwrapped the parcel that came with it. Inside it were gorgeous new dress robes that were a mixture of midnight blue and deep purple, with silver sparkles all over them. Lily gasped.

She hurried over to her desk to reply. 

__

Darling Bella,

OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE_ YOU_ _ (in a non-lesbian kind of way of course)!!!!!!! IT'S GORGEOUS!!! Oh my god!! You are spoiling me rotten! Wow! It must have cost a FORTUNE!! _

Wow! Did Sirius really give you that? You HAVE to show me it when we go back to Hogwarts okay? You are SO lucky! People would kill to be in your position! (hehe!) He mustn't be so stupid after all! JOKE! JOKE! He's really nice Bella. I'm SO happy for you. It's ok that you haven't spending as much time with us as you used to. I thought I was angry with Sirius for taking you away, but I'm not. There is something though. I kind of feel lonely. Like I want someone to be with, like you have Sirius. I'm jealous of what the both of you have. Sirius is something special Bella. He's a keeper (no, not as in the Quidditch position).

Anyway, enough of the touchy feely. Here is your present, although it's nowhere near as good as the one you gave me! I still can't believe you bought me that! I hope you gave Gus something nice too? He deserves something special, I think he's been feeling a bit down lately but I don't know what's up. Do you? Well I'll ask him if it gets worse.

Lily scanned Bella's letter once more, to see if she left out anything. Her eyes hit something on the parchment and she immediately began scribbling.

__

ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY CRAZY?!! I THINK I REALLY DO THINK I NEED TO SEND YOU TO ST. MUNGO'S NOW!! You are now sending POTTER Christmas gifts? Giving James Bloody Pervert Potter presents?? ARE YOU INSANE?? I know he's Sirius' friend and everything, but really! I don't think you're obligated to send your boyfriend's best friend a Christmas present. It isn't written in the book…is it like an unspoken thing? 'Cause I really don't think there's any other way to explain it. 

Well my crazy, crazy friend, I think perhaps it's time to go and finish opening my other presents. See you soon!

Lots of Love,

****

Lily

Lily tied her reply to Tammy's leg along with Bella's gift. It was a (moving) photo of Bella, Gus and herself lying outside on the grass at Hogwarts, laughing about something or another. The photo was in a wooden green frame and carved into it was '_Friends Forever ~ Love Lily _'. Aswell as that, she had given Bella a pair of silver dangly unicorn earrings which glowed. Bella always liked unicorns.

After sending Tammy back to Bella, Lily went to the next, one that she didn't recognise. It was a greyish black owl. When she opened the letter, she immediately realised that it was from Sirius.

__

To the flower called Lily,

Hey Lily! How are you going? MERRY CHRISTMAS! Guess what my absolutely GORGEOUS girlfriend gave me? A book called 1001 curses! I'VE NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFETIME BEEN ABLE TO GET THAT BOOK!! Isn't she just fab? Now I can try some new things on my best buddy Snape! Will you care to join me in some little prank pulling o fair one? HA! I'll get him alright…

So how have your holidays been so far? Still having to put up with your oh-so-bad sister? Don't worry, you're not the only one who has to suffer. Mum invited our cousins over to stay. YAY! *Sarcastic. They go to Beauxbatons and they SO INCREDIBLY BORING! They're the nerdiest people I have ever met! All they do is sit around and read books all the time!

Well, I'll talk to you later Lily!

Love from,

****

Sirius **the MAN**

P.S. When is Bella's birthday? If I don't know, she'll murder me. Could you please tell me?

Lily opened the parcel that had come with the owl. Inside was a set of new peacock quills, which were quite exquisite and a headband with springy things coming off them. With the headband there was a note.

__

Isn't this delightful? I found it I a Muggle shop and I thought it would suit you perfectly. I LOVE it, I hope you do too!

She looked at the headband oddly, and vowed silently that she would never wear such a contraption in all her life. Trust Sirius to give her something so odd. She wrote a short reply and sent him his present, which was a fake wand she had found in a shop and a set of chess pieces that were particularly crazy, very similar to Sirius, Lily thought.

The next owl was Gus'. She untied the letter, and read.

__

Dear Lily,

Hi! MERRY CHRISTMAS! How have your holidays (with Petunia) been? I know they can't be all that thrilling. Mine are good, not to rub your nose in it or anything. It's SO good to see Dad and Gordon again, although I miss the Hogwarts food. Dad can't cook very well at all, but he's trying really hard and Gordon and I don't really want to hurt his feelings. I think he's still getting over Mum's death.

So what's happening? I miss you guys you know….i know it only been a few days but since we usually see each other everyday it seems like ages! Don't you think so? 

How are the two lovebirds lately? (Sirius and Bella)? I knew that you would like Sirius once you got to know him. I think that you ease up on the Marauders a little, Lil. They may not seem like it sometimes, but they ARE human beings. I think that sometimes you can hurt their feelings a little. They're really not that bad you know.

I'm going to work up the nerve to ask Julia out next term. But what if she says no? Lil, you gotta help me. Nothing like what we did for Bella, but just tell me all the girly mushy stuff you guys like. Ok? THANKS A BUNCH!

Well I hope you like your present and have a good holiday. Merry Christmas! Try not to be too hard on Petunia – wait, forget that. Be as hard as you can on Petunia.

Love from your pal,

Gus

Lily carefully unwrapped the glittering wrapping paper. She pulled out a ring and a laminated piece of parchment. She read the parchment, which said:

She was going to get an owl! Finally! Ever since she was 11 Lily had wanted an owl to carry her mail to people, but had never gotten around to it. 

Lily picked up the other things she had gotten. It was a rings with a large stone that was a white colour. It was attached to a booklet, which had on the front _'Mood Rings – what colours mean what'_. (A/N: this is an actual magical mood ring – not the stupid fake bloody things) Lily quickly put it on, and suddenly turned a pale pink. She looked that up in the booklet, and it turned out to be _Pleasant_. 

Lily went to write a reply to Gus.

__

My dear Gussy-boy,

How are you doing, Gussy old chappy? I know what you mean about missing you guys. It seems that we take each other for granted sometimes don't we?

Don't worry, Petunia has steered well clear of me these holidays, so I've been having the best ever time I can have living in a house with her. She discovered a pimple on her nose and she thought I put it there on purpose! She still can't handle the fact that she's an ugly prune! I envy you. You have a great brother. In fact, he's rather cute. I don't suppose he has a girlfriend now does he? Just wondering! J 

The happy couple are doing wonderfully from what I hear. Sirius hasn't managed to botch it up yet, which surprises me, but he did have to ask me when Bella's birthday was and if I hadn't told him then he would have been in some real strife. 

So you're gonna ask the famous Julia Symonds out are you? Finally? I think she'll like romantic stuff so yeah….be romantic. Um….give her a rose or something. I dunno.

Well Gus I'm itching to get to my last present (because I don't know who it's from) so I guess I have to leave it here. Write back soon!

Lots of love,

Lily

She tied the letter to the owl, and the wrapped up present, which happened to be the same photo and photo frame she had given Bella plus 2 tickets to go see The Cornflowers (A/N: I couldn't think of any other names!) – Gus' favourite band. 

She finally got to open her final letter and present. She wondered who it was from. She untied it quickly and opened the letter.

__

Darling Petal,

MERRY CHRISTMAS! How are you my flower? I got you a present,which I am sure you will absolutely love! It reminds me so much of you. Hold it next to your ear and squeeze it, and you will hear some beautiful music! Hope you like it!

Love,

James

Lily was shocked. Why was James Bloody Pervert Potter sending Lily Christmas presents? What gave him that right? She unwrapped the present. It was a stunning plastic, shimmering flower than was purple and blue. Lily, being very naïve at that moment, held it next to her ear and squeezed it. She in fact, did not hear anything but felt a surge of water thrust into her earhole. 

Lily got in such a state, that she threw the flower onto the floor, quickly tried to clean out her ear and then wrote a reply to James.

__

Dear Bloody Pervert Potter, 

WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME A CHRISTMAS PRESENT? I DISLIKE YOU VERY MUCH…NO HATE_ YOU VERY MUCH SO WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME A PRESENT?? I also happen to think that your present is very cheap and lame and the most idiotic practical joke in the world! PLEASE!_

What gives you the right to send me a present anyway? Only friends give each other gifts and I most certainley and am not, and never will be, your_ friend. DO NOT SEND ME ANY FURTHER PRESENTS IN THE FUTUTRE POTTER!_

Lily

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily arrived at Platform 9¾ just in time no thanks to Petunia. The train was just about to leave when Lily got on with her trunk into the closest carriage. Once she had placed her trunk in the right spot (A/N: maybe it's just me but I have NO idea what happens to their trunks!) and went to find Bella and Gus, and she would probablt find Sirius with them, although she didn't mind that.

She searched compartment after compartment in that carriage until she finally found Bella and Sirius, except for the fact that they were too busy snogging.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Lily and closed the door halfway until she heard Bella cry "Wait!"

Bella then came and opened the door again, whilst blushing madly.

"Um, we were…um just…finished," said Bella lamely. Lily chickled and entered the compartment, to find Sirius grinning at her.

"Hey Lil!" he said.

"Sirius," she said, smiling.

Lily immediately noticed the absence of someone. "Where's Gus?" she asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he's in another carriage," said Bella.

"Or maybe he's in another compartment…with Julia Symonds!" said Lily, grinning. Bella grinned right back at her, but Sirius seemed confused.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Never mind Siri," said Bella, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"FINE! Don't tell me! I'm going to find Moony!" Sirius said. He was playfully pouting. He changed his expression, kissed Bella on the cheek and said "Bye Lil!", then went to find Remus.

Lily and Bella, sat together and talked about anything and everything they could, except for one person who Lily refused to talk about. And I'm sure you all know who that person is.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily sat in the Great Hall, very hungry indeed and waiting for Dumbledore to finish making his announcement. Bella was sitting next to her, also waiting anxiously for some food.

"Welcome back to another term at Hogwarts. I trust all of you have had delightful Christmas' but now I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news for you. Three days ago, a 6th year student was killed by the rising dark wizard, Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore gravely, not a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily gasped, and then had a thought that made her face turn absolutely white. If she were siting next to Nearly Headless Nick, not many people would have been able to tell the difference.

Lily grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. 

"Gus…" she whispered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The end, of another chapter. I know, I know…it was a very shitty chapter. I don't deny it. I'm sure all of you will LOVE the next one! But this is now my longest chapter yet! And I can't believe I finished it so quickly! I know it's not that quick but it is for me because I have SO much work - YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! I hope you guys liked this chapter, although I have a feeling that you won't. I didn't really like it that much. Sorry about spelling mistakes and things but my spellchecker is stuffing up at the moment so I have to go through it and I might miss some words. Ok, now for my thankyou:

Scarlett*eyes, 

Rini, 

anywhos, 

lala, 

Mrs Grim, 

the Bumbling Firefly, 

FireLily55, 

singer, 

heva, 

Skye, 

siri'sgirl, 

sam, 

surfboard chick, 

Loony Loopy Lupin (I LUV ur nick!), 

Javalass, 

Barb, 

G.D.Jade, 

moya, 

midnightlily, 

Celtic Ember, 

orca, 

Ax, 

Marco's Andalite Princess, 

Lily White, 

Potteraholic, 

Dann0r, 

ELM, 

Allison M Potter, 

S.L. (PLEASE continue Potter vs Evans?), 

Fire Lizid

Celeste

SLINKAMALINKI!!!! J 

ANGLEA

A person

Anonymous,

Ember

Cheler

Lutra,

Rhianon Potter,

Satans Little Princess

Amelia G  
Gemin16

Strawberryprincess

Ice Princess  
muchacha

Mehogan

Bad Gurl

Sarah

SilverFire

Leslie

Janelle

WolfieGrl

Nikki

AnieveIII

WOW that took ages! I luv u all!!!!!! Posting now!!!

Luv someone (aka Ramz)


	6. The Grief that had to come...

****

What you see is not always what you get… 

-by someone (aka Ramz)

A/N: This is SO short but I can't help it….I'm sorry. I really wanted to get something up for you guys but I didn't have time to make it as long as it was last time. Everyone was getting really angry with me that I hadn't posted. I suppose that's because I left it as a cliffie. Well this is sort of a depressing chapter, but I hope you like it. I really want to know everyone's opinion on this. Not just if you like it or not, but what you like, what you don't like, etc, etc. I REALLY appreciate it if you review, but do you guys think that you could just take a minute or two more to put in a nice long review about my fic? I will give you a special mention in my next chapter I promise! THANKYOU! On with the story…

Disclaimer: I put this in the first five chapters…do I have to keep going?

****

Chapter Six – The grief that had to come

"Gus…" she whispered. 

Bella turned almost as white as Lily and started shaking. The Great Hall was deadly silent (A/N: no pun intended). Not a soul moved or breathed in that single second. Lily couldn't take it. Just as Dumbledore was about to continue, Lily got up and fled out of the Great Hall, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

__

Gus cannot be dead, no way, Gus cannot be dead… 

She ran and ran, unaware of where her feet were leading her. She wasn't running from someone, more that she couldn't handle the fact that it was Gus…

She slowed as she began to get tired. Lily dropped down on the floor, against a wall and cried silently, her head in her hands

__

Gus…no don't go…you can't be dead Gus…I need you…

How can you be dead? You were my friend, always there when I needed you, always reliable. Wonderful, caring, loving, sweet…

Why? Why kill Gus? He was harmless…he was a puppy. Why did you ever kill him you bloody bastard? Why…

Memories of her times with Gus came flooding back to Lily. It was in third year and Gus had asked her out. She and Gus weren't really very close then, unlike her and Bella. She remembered their first date…

__

Lily stood in the common room, waiting for Mundungus to arrive. He came down with his hair gelled back, trying to look very smart, but instead looking like an adorable puppy-dog.

Lily smiled at him and said, "Shall we go?" He smiled back, nodded and offered her his arm. She accepted and they walked off together to Hogsmeade.

She remembered having a great afternoon with him.

They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, when Lily and Gus spoke at the same time.

"I.."

"You first," said Lily.

"Lily, I really, really like you but…uh…not in that sort of way if you know what I mean." He looked at her, waiting for a reaction. She smiled at him.

"That was exactly what I was going to say." They both laughed.

"Do you think we could just be friends?" asked Lily.

"Of course," he said smiling back at her.

That was where their friendship began. It grew, and grew and had a few ups and downs, but now it was over. It was gone, it was finished, it was…

"Lily?" said an extremely familiar voice. She tensed up, the hot tears were still pouring out of her eyes. Lily lifted her head and looked through the blurriness.

She did not believe what she was seeing. Lily stood up and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Gus…?" she whispered. She gazed at him a moment longer before crying out.

"GUS!" she cried. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. The tears which had ceased for a few seconds, had immediately began to flow again, except that now they were tears of joy.

"Woah. Lily. Woah. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, looking very concerned. She didn't answer, just clutched his robe and sobbed into it, repeating the words "Thank god, thank god." 

After a moment Bella came running down the corridor with a tear-stained face.

"Lily! Lily! It's not Gus! He's not dead…" she trailed off when she saw Lily clinging to Gus' robes and more importantly, when she saw Gus.

Bella's expression turned to one of relief when she saw him. She ran over to him and squeezed him so tightly that he cried out in pain. Lily then looked up and let him go gently, as did Bella, but gripped his hand tightly.

"Oh Gus," whispered Lily with red eyes and moist cheeks, "I thought you were dead."

His brow crinkled as he looked at her. "You thought I was…dead?…Why?" he asked, very confused.

"Because….oh because Dumbledore said that someone in our year was dead and we didn't see you on the train and…oh ! I was so scared…" ranted Bella.

"Someone's …dead?" he gulped. Both of them nodded.

His brow smoothed out. "Well I was just late, that's all. I missed the train so I sent McGonagall an owl and she sent me a portkey. I was just on my way to the feast now.

"Besides, didn't Dumbledore say who…who it was?" asked Gus, swallowing hard.

"He did," said Bella. "Just after Lily ran out." Her eyes flickered towards Lily.

"So then…who…who was it?" asked Lily, afraid of the answer.

"It was…

* * * * * (A/N: Mwahahaha I'm evil, but you have to read this bit, it's important) * * * * *

James Potter was walking away from the feast by himself. He was without his friends because he was on his way to see Professor Dumbledore in his office.

He also had an expression that was usually not seen on it. He was deep in thought. His mind was racing so fast he didn't see what was coming up ahead of him. He didn't notice three people standing in the corridor ahead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"It was…was…oh Lily it was Sandria!" cried Bella. Lily's eyes widened and she went white to the lips. Then her ghostly face turned a sickly green colour as she took a step back, and another, and another.

She backed away, as if she were afraid, until she collapsed right into the arms of James Potter. (A/N: bit of a cliché eh? Oh well…)

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily heard whispers running around her, but she didn't open her eyes. She had a sickly feeling in her stomach and remembered why. She wanted to back to sleep were she didn't have to think about anything.

But she was unable to now. Not anymore, not after the news she had received that Sandria was…was…dead. So she forced her eyes open and looked around to see her two best friends…and, she squinted…her enemy?

"Potter," her voice was strained, "what are you doing here?" And odd expression came over his face. Lily couldn't tell what it was. But James just got up and left without a word to anyone.

"What's with him?" she asked feebly. Gus and Bella just shook their heads in response. 

The three of them sat there for 10 minutes without uttering a word, until Gus finally broke the silence.

"Are you alright Lily?" he asked softly. Lily slowly nodded her head once and told them to goo back to Gryffindor tower and go to bed.

"I'll be up there later, OK?"

Both of them nodded and headed out of the hospital wing to make their way to their common room. Lily sat up in her bed, thinking about what had happened.

Sandria, she was…dead. Not unconscious, or really badly hurt, but dead. Dead as a doornail, never coming back to life, just plain dead. Her friend, her buddy, whom she would never in her life see again.

But she was, at the same time, ecstatic that Gus was alive. She couldn't express the joy that she felt in knowing that he wasn't dead. She wanted to jump up and down and scream and shout and throw a party.

But Lily knew she couldn't, and even if she could she wouldn't want to. It was inappropriate. She felt so guilty in thinking that she would rather Sandria was dead than Gus. She hated herself for it, but as much as she denied it, she knew it was true.

Madam Pomfrey then came bustling in and checked Lily out.

"You can go know," she said to Lily. "Just don't strain yourself too much, okay?"

Lily nodded feebly and got up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Professor Dumbledore!" cried James Potter, as he walked down the corridor in the direction of the Headmaster.

"Ah, James," the Headmaster replied. "I thought you would be coming to see me." His eyes were not twinkling, but very grave indeed. They matched the expression on James' face.

"How did he know?" asked James. "How did he find out?"

"Now James, this is not the place to discuss it. Come into my office."

"Tell me. How did he know?"

"Not here James. Into my office, come on," said Dumbledore soothingly.

"No! Just tell me! I want to know now!" cried James, obviously very upset. A tear slowly fell from his deeply aggravated eyes, onto his pale cheek.

However, Dumbledore did not pay attention to what James said, but noticed a redheaded figure walking towards them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily walked down the corridor toward Gryffindor common room. She wanted to find Bella and Gus. She saw two figures up ahead, and for an instant thought it was them. But then realised that one of them was quite a lot taller than either Bella or Gus.

It actually turned out to be Professor Dumbledore. The other shadow was, she squinted, oh no…it was…James Potter. 

She could hear them, talking about something…James' voice was quite loud. He was angry with the Headmaster. Lily was shocked at how informal and disrespectful he was towards Dumbledore.

"No! Just tell me! I want to know now!" cried James.

Lily walked up curiously, forgetting her manners at that moment.

"Ah, Miss Evans, I trust you are feeling better now?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Yes thankyou Professor," she replied, gaining her manners back, quite embarrassed at how rude she was.

Lily looked at James, who immediately turned his head away, but Lily' eye managed to catch a glimpse of the glinting tear on his cheek.

Lily frowned, wondering why he, James Greatest-pervert-in-the-world Potter would be crying of all things. Lily, however, pushed this thought to the back of her mind and collected herself. She could see that this conversation was very private.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I should really to get back to Gryffindor tower and catch up on some work," said Lily. Dumbledore nodded while James pretended that he couldn't hear her at all.

"Professor," she nodded curtly and smiled. She turned towards James. "Potter," she nodded, but this time without a smile. Again he ignored her, and her heart gave a small pang because of this.

She walked off, her previous thoughts about James, coming back to the front of her mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily sat in the armchair in the common room at 12 am. Her eyes were red and sore and her face was tear-stained.

She sat, hugging herself, in front of the fire, rocking back and forth, crying silently. She was trembling and cursing Voldemort to hell.

Lily heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Lily?" she heard the person whisper. It was Bella. Lily did not moved.

Bella moved closer to her, worry and concern on her face.

"Lily, oh Lily, what's wrong?

"Is it…is it …Sandria?" Lily nodded.

"Shhh, come here." Bella drew Lily closer to her, and embraced her.

Lily sniffled. "Bella," her voice wavered, "oh…I'm scared. Sandria is one of the liveliest people I know…or was. And he killed her, just like that. She was so strong. If he could kill her so easily…oh it could happen to any of us. What if it happens to me, or you or Gus or…"

"Shh Lily. It's ok. Dumbledore is doing everything he can to stop him. It'll be ok. He won't hurt any of us while we're at Hogwarts. It's okay Lily, shh…it's alright. Everything will be fine."

"Aren't you scared too?" asked Lily meekly.

"Of course I'm scared Lily. We're all scared. But we have to turn on our fear, like Dumbledore says. We have to use it as a weapon to fight him."

They were silent for a minute.

"I'm a horrible person," said Lily.

"What? Why?"

"I'd rather have Sandria dead than Gus. I'm a horrible for thinking it. I hate myself for it. It makes me feel wretched but its true and I know it," said Lily sadly.

"You are not horrible and you should not hate yourself for thinking it. It is natural that you would have your closer friends alive and your not-so close friends dead than vice versa. Everyone thinks like that. It's human nature. But as long as you would rather have them both alive than of them dead, you are definitely not a bad person. "

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"I'm sure of it," said Bella soothingly. "Come on Lily, up to bed. You need to rest."

"I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

Bella looked at her. "Okay. Don't be too long."

"I wont. And Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Thankyou," said Lily, emitting a small smile.

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smiled soothingly at Lily and went back upstairs and into the sixth year girls' dorm. 

Lily wiped her eyes, and then did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She knelt down and prayed. She prayed for her family, for her friends, and most of all she prayed that Sandria was safe in heaven with the rest of her family.

As Lily got up she found herself looking at James Potter.

"Potter!" she snapped. "It's midnight! What are you doing down here?"

His face was tired and worn, and he looked stressed.

"I couldn't sleep. And I could ask you the same question," he said.

"I…was…"

"Crying."

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it again.

"Because of…"

"Sandria," whispered Lily.

"I'm sorry," whispered James, sincerely.

"Why?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Because she was – " he cut himself off.

"She was…?"

"Never mind," he mumbled.

"I do mind Potter, because she was my friend and I deserve to know anything that regards her death. She was – "

Lily was cut off by warm, soft lips suddenly placed on her own. James Potter was kissing her, Lily Evans. His lips were moist and her lips tingled as his touched them. He kissed her passionately and hard prying Lily's lips open. Lily felt like it was exactly the kind of comfort she needed at that time, when it was cut short by James pulling back.

He looked a wreck. His brow was furrowed, his eyes had big bags under them, his face was stressed and tired. It seemed like he was going to pop any second.

"I can't do this…" he whispered, shaking his head. Then he ran off back up the stairs and into his dorm.

This time it was Lily's turn to frown. What had just happened? She shook her head and decided to think about it when she woke up. She didn't have the energy right now. She waddled up the stairs slowly and slipped into to bed, forgetting her troubles, but knowing they would still be there when she woke up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Depressing chapter….it made me sad when I was writing it…

HAHA!!!!!! Gus never died!!!!!!! Those people who were like 'NO! Don't make Gus die!' cant take them back now! (including you Jen…..but then again I told you that he wouldn't die…) I didn't make him not die because you all hated him dying, I just did it because I like Gus and he's such a sweetie, I would never kill him off in a million years. Sorry but that's just the way it is. Oh, and to the person that said that Gus dying was not good but realistic….well it's true but I think that I like it like this better. I still hope you enjoy it and keep on reading. I hope I get more reviews. Oh well….at lest I have more than 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah!!!! WOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Well you're probably getting sick of me now and I'm going to post this so….bye! Hope you liked! Remember…LONG REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE LONG REVIEWS!!!! Thanx! Appreciate the feedback!!

Luv someone (aka Ramz)


	7. The Truth Be Told

****

What you see is not always what you get…

Written by someone (aka Ramz)

A/N: Ok guys…I KNOW this took FOREVER to get out but I was just SO busy with all this stuff and its just SO annoying. I really wanted to get this chapter out but it's taken me forever to write. It's the holidays now so I'll probably get more done...perhaps another chapter before the end of next week? Anyway, enough with the excuses…THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK! And lots of people wrote LONG reviews! YAY! KEEP UP THE LONG REVIEWS! J I've got a cold in the nose…L But at least this is up! J 

On with the show… (I'm not putting in a disclaimer anymore coz everyone knows I don't own the characters and its getting really annoying to write…)

****

Chapter Seven – The Truth Be Told

Arabella splashed her face with warm water, as she washed off the soap. She blinked a few times to make herself wake up properly, while drying her face.

She walked back into the 6th year girls' dorm and changed out of Sirius' sky blue, and rather large shirt that she had stolen from him (A/N: hehe…I do that all the time! J ) and into her plain black school robes.

She pulled back her hair into two loose, rough plaits, and while doing so looked at a sleeping Lily, frowning. Bella was very worried about Lily. To think that Gus was dead was bad enough, but to learn that Sandria was actually the one that was dead was something Bella could never imagine.

Bella shrugged off her worries about Lily and decided to talk about it to Gus later. At the moment, she was looking forward to seeing Sirius.

Bella climbed down the stairs into an empty common room and was about to go and sit down to wait for her boyfriend when warm and familiar hand wrapped around her waist.

"Morning gorgeous," whispered Sirius in her ears. She giggled lightly and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Morning Si."

They went and sat on the couch.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Sirius.

"Great! Except for the fact that Lily came up into the dorm in the middle of the night, which woke me up."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"What?" asked Bella.

"Nothing, " he replied innocently.

"I'm worried about her. She's had a tough time lately," said Bella, her previous thoughts coming to the surface of her mind.

"She'll pull through though. She's a tough chick, that one," said Sirius reassuringly.

"Not really. She's like you."

"Oh? How so?" asked a curious Sirius.

"She acts all tough and strong but deep inside, very deep inside she's very fragile."

"Are you implying that I'm fragile?" said Sirius, acting offended.

"Yes."

"Take that back!" he said indignantly.

"Hehehe! You're so cute!" said Bella, pinching his cheeks. Sirius turned red and shook her off him.

"Well you're just the opposite," said Sirius.

"Oh?"

"You're act sensitive and fragile on the outside, but deep inside you're like Miss Strongest-woman-on-the-earth. Its what I admire about you," said Sirius, seriously (no pun intended, especially because I think they're the LAMEST jokes in the world. They're so dumb and overrated and especially overused…well I'm blabbing now so ill stop).

"Did you just say that I act fragile?" asked Bella.

"Yes."

"Take that back you! I'm strong, see!" Bella rolled up her sleeve and tensed her muscle, showing a tiny little lump on her pale arm. Sirius just laughed which made Bella pout.

Sirius grabbed her and tickled her furiously which made Bella laughed shrilly. Then Bella began to tickle Sirius and the tickling didn't stop until 10 minutes later with both of them lying on the floor, on the other side of the common room.

Bella sighed happily, her head on Sirius' chest.

"Bella?" said Sirius hesitantly.

"Mmm?"

"I – I love you."

Bella sat up quickly and stared at Sirius open-mouthed. Sirius sat there for waiting and waiting for a reply - a reply that never came. 

Sirius turned red with embarrassment and anger. "Well aren't you going to say anything?!" he demanded.

"Ah -" Bella cut herself off. She was still in shock. 

"Great! I say 'I love you' and all you can say is 'ah -'! I'm such an idiot!" he said hotly.

"Sirius wait-" cried Bella, but it was too late. He had already stormed out of the portrait hole, leaving Bella sitting on the common room floor, feeling putrid.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Gus sat up, regaining his thoughts, which immediately made him want to go and throw up, because today was **_the_** day. It was the day that he had promised to make himself ask Julia Symonds out. She was a 6th year also, and Gus had liked her for quite a long time but was too shy and nervous to ask her out.

Yet he had promised to do it, and today was the day. He said a little prayer, and got up to get ready for the day.

When he reached the common room he saw Penelope (A/N: I've mentioned her in my other chapters – she's a 6th year) and a fourth year whom he vaguely knew by the name of Joseph Moriarty, huddled around a figure that looked extremely like Bella.

Gus ran over to them.

"Oh dear, Bella what happened? What's wrong?" 

Bella sniffled and turned away.

"Maybe it would be better if you guys went," said Gus to Penelope and Joseph. The two turned away, still frowning, leaving Bella and Gus alone.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Bella.

"C'mon, surely it cant be that bad? Tell Gussy what's wrong."

"No. I don't want to talk about it," she said shortly, yet her voice wavering.

Gus sighed. "Alright, you don't have to. Come here, give me a hug." Gus lifted Bella out of the chair and hugged her. Bella wiped her eyes and her nose on her sleeve.

"C'mon, lets go down to breakfast," she said gruffly. "I'm hungry." Gus laughed.

"Trust you not to lose your appetite!"

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" she asked in mock offence.

"Nah! You're a stick!"

Bella laughed lightly. "Gee thanks! What a way to cheer a girl up." Her mood had improved a little bit, but her troubles with Sirius were still there in the back of her mind.

After a little silence, Bella spoke up. "I'm worried about Lil."

Gus looked at her. "Me too. She's not doing too well, coping with …well…you know. Imagine how hard it must be for Sandria's really close friends in Ravenclaw. It's horrible."

"She's really scared. And confused about her feelings. She thinks that wishing that Sandria was dead instead of you is a disguisting and despicable thing."

Gus just shook his head solemnly, unable to say anything. (A/N: I hope you're appreciating my writing because I'm sitting in front of my computer sneezing like hell and blowing my stupid nose every 2 seconds!)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily wandered down to the common room in her school robes, carrying a book in her hand. She sat down on the couch and began to read it. She didn't really feel like going to breakfast. She wasn't hungry anyway.

(A/N: OK I MADE THIS UP!!!! I DIDN'T GET IT FROM ANYWHERE SO IF IT SEEMS LIKE BULLCRAP, DON'T BLAME ME! J )

__

The Litrace_ is an extremely dangerous creature, and fortunately for us, is very rare. It is found on the south-east border of Russia…_

Lily's thoughts drifted elsewhere. She thought about last night and was disgusted to remember that she kissed James Potter. Well actually, he kissed her but they still kissed. She wondered why he kissed her in the first place. I mean, Lily hated him and he LOVED to torment her.

Basically he thought she was annoying and she thought he was a creepy bastard. But then…why? She needed to talk to him and soon. Lucky for her, he was just the person who came down the stairs at that moment.

"Potter!" James jumped. He swivelled around and then placed a hand on his chest and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that Evans!" Obviously he hadn't noticed her. "You could give anyone a heart attack like that."

"Well if it gives you a heart attack I should start doing it more often to you." Lily smirked, pleased with her comeback, waiting for another one in return, yet it didn't come.

"What do you want Evans?" he said, not annoyed but more…grave.

"We need to talk," said Lily, matter-of-factly.

"About?"

"Last night." 

James turned a pink tinge and tried to act innocent. "What about it?"

"Don't act dumb Potter. Why did you…um…well…you know…" James raised his eyebrows, to which Lily rolled her eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

James bit his lip. "Um…that was you? I thought it was Mariah!"

"I told you not to act dumb, Potter. What do you think I am? Stupid?" 

"It was because…um…I needed to kiss someone! And you were the only person within kissing range!" he said brightly, thinking it was a good excuse.

Lily looked at him, unconvinced, but left it alone.

"And what was the whole yelling at Dumbledore thing yesterday about?" she asked. James' face paled.

"Oh, sorry. Its really none of my business," said Lily, knowing she had hit a nerve. James turned to leave when Lily cried "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What was the thing you were going to tell me yesterday?"

"Huh?" 

"You know…right before you…kissed me…you were about to say something about Sandria." Once again James turned pale.

"Never mind," he said, trying to brush it off.

"Potter! It's about MY friend and I deserve to know!" said a frustrated Lily.

James said nothing.

"Potter!"

"She was…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"What?" asked Lily gently.

"…my sister…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bella and Gus walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, heading towards the Gryffindor table. They noticed Remus, Sirius and Peter there too.

"Yo Sirius!" said Gus. "Morning Remus!" 

Remus smiled and waved but Sirius seemed unusually quiet to Gus.

"Hello!" chirped Peter.

"Good morning Peter," said Gus. "Mind if we join you?" Bella had not said a word so far, but this time spoke up.

"There's only two seats here and they probably want to save one for James. Why don't we go down there? There are three seat there, we can save one for Lily," said Bella quickly in a strange voice.

"No its ok," said Sirius, who's voice was also sounding strange. "I was just leaving anyway." He sounded icy.

"No its ok Sirius, we'll just go down there," said Gus politely.

"Suit yourselves. I'm leaving."

"Sirius wait!" cried Bella, but it was too late because he had just stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone stood silent for a minute until Bella ran out of the Great Hall after him.

* * * * * 

"Sirius! Sirius wait!" cried Bella, running through the corridor. He stopped running and turned to face his girlfriend.

"What do you want Figg?" he said coldly. Bella's expression turned to one of hurt.

"Can't we just talk about this please?" she asked desperately.

"I'm listening," he said, just as icily, not looking at her.

"Saying 'I love you' is a big deal for me," she started. "I mean, we've only been going out for a few weeks –"

"Three weeks and three days," Sirius mumbled.

Bella was startled that Sirius knew exactly how long they had been going out for, however, she pretended not to notice. "Ok, three weeks and three days, and then you say 'I love you' –"

"Just forget it ok. You obviously don't love me so there's no point in going on with this relationship. Its over!" he said loudly, and then ran. To where, Bella did not know. 

Bella's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to lose Sirius. She had fought too hard for him to just let him go like that. It couldn't be over…she wouldn't let it end…

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"She was…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"What?" asked Lily gently.

"…my sister…"

Lily's eyes widened with shock. "What?!" cried Lily in utter disbelief. "How? Whaa…" She frowned.

"She was my twin sister," James whispered, as a tear fell on his pale cheek.

"Your twin?" 

He nodded.

"But she didn't look a thing like you," said Lily, still finding it absolutely unbelievable.

"No. She looked like mum…" he trailed off. Then Lily realised that if Sandria and her parents were dead, then James' whole family was dead. If what he was saying was true that is.

Tears started to fall rapidly down his cheeks, making him look vulnerable. Lily had never seen him look like this before. She hadn't known that Potter could cry at all.

"And you look like your father?" asked Lily soothingly. James nodded.

Lily still couldn't believe that Sandria Zidario was Potter's…wait that didn't work!

"But you have different last names!" cried Lily.

James looked up, and for the first time, realised that he had told Lily that Sandria was his sister. 

"Oh god! I've said too much!" he said, and with that he ran off. Lily frowned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Gus, Remus and Peter stared after Bella.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," replied Gus. "But she was crying in the common room about ten minutes ago. Maybe they had a fight?"

"Maybe," said Remus, frowning. He knew Bella hadn't been like any of Sirius' other girlfriends. He had only had a few, but they were all just for fun. Nothing serious (like I said before, I would NEVER use a Sirius/serious joke they're just so STUPID! So no pun intended.) . Then he started going out with Bella, and everyone knew she was special to him.

They all sat in silence for a while, until Gus spoke.

"Well I'm going to do it today."

"Do what?" asked Peter.

"I'm going to –" he lowered his voice, "I'm going to ask Julia Symonds out."

"Ooooh! Really? Good luck!" cried Remus, quite loudly indeed, making Gus 'shh' at him.

"Thanks," said Gus, nervously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The first class of the day for the 6th year Gryffindors was Standard Charms. Their teacher, Professor Birmingham, was often laughed at because of his height, but no one dared do this during his class, because he was one of the strictest teachers around. He only liked you if you were good at charms, and for Lily this liking came very easily (because Charms was by far her best subject).

"Class quieten down! This is not the time to chatter, you can save it for after class! Now get out your things this instant!"

There was an odd tension in the class that day. James very quiet, as were Sirius and Bella. Lily was stealing curious glances at James, who was not looking up at all. Remus was staring between Bella and Sirius and Peter was trembling for some unknown reason (A/N: *cough cough*). Gus was nervously fretting in his seat, staring at the back of Julia's head.

Penelope (Rancher) and Spencer (Donaldson) were staring at each other with infatuation and their friends, Mary-Louise (Forbes), Ashley (Forhinger), Jack (Harris) and Julia (Symonds) were rolling their eyes at the lovebirds.

This tension continued throughout the day, and when lunchtime came it had reached its peak. Everyone headed towards the Great Hall for their meal, and this when Lily took the chance. She trailed behind the group and then suddenly grabbed James' arm and whipped into an empty classroom.

"Evans?! What the hell?" 

"Potter, you're going to tell me the full story and you're going to tell me now! Neither of us are leaving until you do," said Lily.

"Its none of your damn business Evans!" said James angrily. "Why don't you go and stick your big fat ugly nose in someone else's private life!"

Lily had only ever seen James so angry and upset once, and that was when he was yelling at Dumbledore.

"I'm leaving!" he announced.

"No you're not!" said Lily. "You have to tell me!"

"Why?" Lily was stumped. Why did he have to tell her? After all Sandria was _his_ family and Lily was only her friend.

"Because I deserve to know," she replied lamely.

"Well so do all her other friends. Why don't you just call them here too…no why not call the whole school and tell them everything?" said James sarcastically.

"Why can't you tell me? What's so secretive that you can't tell me? And why didn't anyone know about you two being siblings?"

"Don't you get it Evans? It's private information. P-R-I-V-A-T-E, private. Only for privileged ears," said James. "Besides, you wouldn't want to know." 

He then grabbed his wand, opened the door and went to lunch.

"Why not?" called Lily after him, but he either didn't hear or ignored the question.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily walked into the Great Hall for lunch and headed for the Gryffindor table as usual. The first thing she noticed was Gus' absence.

"Where's Gus?" she asked Bella. Smiling, Bella nodded her head towards her left. Lily looked up towards that direction and noticed Gus talking to Julia Symonds!

Lily's eyes widened and a smile grew on her lips. "Oh my god he's asking her?"

Bella nodded.

* * * Extract of Gus and Julia's conversation * * *

"Um…Julia can I talk to you for a second?" asked Gus nervously. Mary-Louise giggled and Julia shot her a glare. Julia got up out of her seat to a place out of hearing range of her friends.

"Well I was wondering if, um…perhaps…you…well…um…sorta…" Gus fumbled.

"Spit it out Gus," she said, smiling at his nervousness.

"Well…" he took a deep breath, "How would like to go out for a drink sometime?"

"You're asking me out?" He nodded.

Julia opened her mouth to reply…

* * * End of Extract from Gus and Julia's conversation * * *

Gus walked placidly back to where his friends were sitting and sat down silently, not looking at either of them.

"Well?" said Bella.

Gus looked up. "She said…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!!! J I'm EVIL!!!!J C'mon, you know you love them!

OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE GUESSED THAT SANDRIA WAS JAMES' SISTER!!??!! Oh well, what's done is done and I really can't be bothered to type any more of this note considering it took me 1½ hours to finish writing this and its Passions time. I know I know, Passions? Its gay I know but there's nothing else to do…so yeah. BYE! REMEMBER, LONG REVIEWS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

Luv someone (aka Ramz)


	8. Fault

****

What you see is not always **what you get…**

By someone (aka Ramz)

A/N: Wow! Aren't I just amazing?? Haha…joke! I suck…the last chapter was pretty crappy as people pointed out to me (not so bluntly but I got the hint). 

But to the person that said that they didn't want to know about Sirius and Bella, well I'll tell you this. You're the only one…THE ONLY ONE who has said that. I have received many reviews saying how much they enjoy the Bella/Sirius thing, so I don't think you speak for many people. 

Sorry but I was just a little pissed at that…oh! I almost forgot to tell you all…I COULDN'T DECIDE! ARGH! I'M SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR THAT NO-ONE WILL BE MY BETA READER…SORRY! I HATE TO DO THIS BUT I CAN'T CHOOSE! THANX FOR OFFERING TO EVERYONE THAT DID! 

****

Chapter Eight – Fault

"She said…" 

"Yeah? What did she say?" asked Lily.

"She said no."

"What? Oh no…I'm really sorry Gussy. She really said no? To a sweetie like you?" said Bella.

"Yeah but – "

"Man what a cold-hearted little bitch. How can you say no to that face?" Lily asked Bella, gesturing towards Gus' face.

"Guys! Stop! She said no only because she already has a boyfriend. She said that maybe after they break up it would be nice," said Gus.

"Gus, I hate to have to tell you this but she was just letting you down gently. Probably not about the boyfriend part but about the going out after bit," said Bella openly but sadly.

Gus smiled and shook his head. "No. You don't understand. She's going to break up with him because she doesn't like him anymore. She said after a substantial amount of time that she would like to go out with me, you know, so that she won't be called a slut."

"Well that means she said yes!" said Bella.

"I suppose so…" said Gus.

"Silly doofus!" said Bella, hitting him playfully on the head.

"Just out of curiosity, who is her current boyfriend?" asked Lily.

"She wouldn't tell. _I_ didn't even know she had a boyfriend!"

"Wow…and that's saying something," replied Lily. Gus poked out his tongue.

"Real mature Gus!" said Bella, rolling her eyes, yet smiling. 

"So when is she going to do it?" asked Lily.

"Do what?"

"You know, break up with him?"

"I…I don't know…" said Gus.

Lily and Bella just shrugged it off.

"So I take it you're alright now Bells?" said Gus.

"Huh?" said Lily.

"She was, um…sort of upset this morning. Are you going to tell us what was wrong now?" Gus and Lily looked at Bella expectantly.

"Well um, Sirius, and, he…sort of…um, well…he said he loved me."

"What? Really?!" asked Lily in disbelief. Bella nodded.

"And?" said Gus, knowing there was more to the story.

"Well…I…I didn't say anything."

"Why the hell not?" asked Lily. 

"B- be- because I was shocked. No guy has ever said that to me, besides my dad of course. And it was Sirius…I didn't think he was capable of saying that," Bella replied.

"So he got angry and he stormed out and he broke up with me."

"Oh no!" cried Gus.

The three of them were pensive for a minute, until Lily spoke.

"Bella, can you answer me truthfully? Do you love Sirius?" asked Lily, looking at Bella intently, along with Gus.

She sat thinking for a while, the she replied. "Yes," she said firmly, nodding her head. Gus and Lily smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Bella. It'll work out," said Gus. She smiled at him appreciatively.

"So Lil', what's going on with you? Why didn't you come to breakfast?" asked Bella, trying to change the subject.

Lily bit her lip. Should she tell them about Sandria and James? She decided against it, since it was not her secret to tell. _What about the kiss? I should tell them…but it didn't mean anything. They don't know about Potter. He only kissed me because he was upset over Sandria. _

But I've never lied to them before. I've always told them everything. I have –

"Lily?" said Gus waving a hand in front of her face. "You zoned out on us. So?"

"Nothing," said Lily quickly. "I wasn't hungry, that's all." Lily then finished her lunch and didn't catch the look Bella and Gus gave each other.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their last class for the day was Standard Potions. A "theory" lesson is what their Professor, Professor Ringwald called it; a "boring" lesson is what everyone else called it. Most of them didn't even read a word that class because Professor Ringwald had fallen asleep on his desk and they either did the same or bludged the lesson. 

Lily sat deep in thought at her desk. She was thinking about (*gasp*) James Potter. 

Thoughts and questions passed through her mind.

__

Is Sandria really his sister?

How can she be his sister? They had different last names. Yet he seems so sincere…so different to his normal self.

Is he lying?

Why would he lie? Especially about something so sensitive?

At the end of class she realised something. _I've been an insensitive git! Even if Potter is a moron, I've been a bitch. I've been a helluva bitch!_

Class ended for the day and while going back to the common room with Bella and Gus, she excused herself for a moment. (A/N: does that make any sense??)

"Potter," said Lily.

James turned around looking tired and exasperated. "What is it Evans?"

"Assignment, tonight, 9 o'clock, common room. Be there." With that she walked off. She knew that was quite cold hearted, but she didn't want to say anything in front of the other Marauders. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sirius we need to talk," said Bella, taking hold of his hand as he came through the portrait hole with James, Remus and Peter.

He shook his hand out of her grip. "About what?"

Bella looked at him placidly, yet hurt was mirroring in her eyes. "You know what about."

"No actually I don't. Care to explain?"

Bella's heart wrenched. "Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" she asked the other Marauders.

James and Remus nodded, and walked off, Peter scurrying along behind them.

As soon as they were gone Bella grabbed Sirius hand as firmly as she could and dragged him all the way outside the castle, near the lake.

"Figg, let me go!" said Sirius.

"Sit!" she ordered. Sirius stood there, struggling to get out of her grasp yet not wanting to hurt her. (A/N: after all he did love her!)

Her order didn't work so she tried a different approach. She shoved him onto the ground and sat cross-legged in front of him.

There was a slight pause before she began. "When you said – that you…loved me…I was shocked. I hadn't really thought about whether I loved you or you loved me…all I knew was that liked you a lot. I liked you better than anyone else in the world. I never really thought that such a…a…a _wonderful_ person could love little old me. And besides, I never thought that you would actually _say_ you loved me.

"When you said that, I was in awe. You, the great, sexy, hot, charming, funny-" Sirius blushed a little at these comments, "-Sirius Black loved _me_. Plain, boring, ugly, fat, Arabella Figg. I never did think I would hear those words come from your mouth. We learn something-new everyday I suppose. But I could not believe it. I was so shocked I couldn't speak.

"I tried to tell you after breakfast, but you wouldn't listen. So I'm telling you now. Sirius Joseph Black, I love you." She looked into his eyes honestly and intently. He stared right back, and then suddenly he picked her up and kissed her full on.

After her initial shock, Bella leaned into the kiss happily putting her arms around his neck. 

While they broke away for breath, Sirius commented on her earlier "speech".

"Plain? Boring? Fat? Ugly? How can anyone call this wild, crazy _thang_ plain and boring?" Bella smiled sheepishly.

"Ugly? I'll tell you who's ugly. Snape is ugly. My girlfriend is not ugly. She is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." Bella laughed and turned pinkish.

"And fat? FAT?!" he said incredulously. "Where the hell did you get the idea that you were fat from? PLEASE! You little stick!"

Bella shrugged and said "I'm fatter than Lily."

"Yea, just barely. You can hardly tell the difference. That doesn't make you fat, it makes you nice and rounded and fleshy…so I can eat you!" he cried as he pushed he to the ground and started groping her neck.

Bella shrieked happily. She loved Sirius. He loved her. They were in love. If only everyone else was as happy and carefree at that moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

9 o'clock came…and went, and James Potter (yes, James) sat waiting in the common room impatiently, waiting for Lily Evans. 

She eventually came through the portrait hole 15 minutes late, panting.

"_You're_ late, Evans," said James

"Yeah I thought it would be good if I made _you_ wait for a while," said Lily sarcastically.

"No, actually Madam Pince started talking to me when I went up to the library to get a book and she wouldn't stop yabbering. She told me her whole life history!"

James just snorted. Lily looked at his tired stressed and pale face, bags and felt pity for him.

"Listen Potter. I'm sorry," said Lily.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being an insensitive git. I've been prying into your business, not even wondering what you've been going through. I'm sorry James. I'm sorry." Lily looked at him, sympathy and sadness filled both their eyes.

"So am I," he whispered.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he said shaking his head. "But I will be." There was a pause.

"Who else knows?" asked Lily.

"Sirius, Remus and Peter." Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Why are you though. I mean, you hate me," asked James a bit hesitantly.

"Because I have a heart. And I realised that you do too." James bit his lip, but nodded. While she was turned away, his brow furrowed. _Oh no, _he thought. _I have to stop it._

"Ok lets work on the Assignment then," said Lily. She felt strange being civil towards James. It was something she had never done before, but she was truly sorry for him. She imagined what it would be like to lose her parents. She shuddered at the thought.

She didn't really think James would be so upset. The perverted bastard wasn't so bad after all.

They started work on the assignment. 

" 'Question Two: What's the difference between a 'good' Wizard and an 'evil' Wizard?' Any theories?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Good Wizards are good and evil Wizards are evil?" he said.

"Haha, very funny Potter. I can see why you're so smart," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"What can I say, I'm a natural genius!" he grinned.

"Yeah and I'm Minerva McGonagall," she replied sarcastically.

"Nah," said James shaking his head. "You're hair's too red and your butt's too cute for you to be McGonagall."

Lily turned scarlet and her eyes narrowed. "Pervert."

"And proud of it!" James smirked.

"You disgust me." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, we need to do this. Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but it matters to me and I'm not going to do all the work on this. You're going to help me whether you like it or not!"

"Yes Miss! You're the boss!" said James, saluting her.

The two of them became quiet, absorbed in their respective books about good and evil and taking notes. Lily was sitting back in the armchair and James was sitting on the floor in front on the table.

There was a sudden clink on the table.

"Uh-oh," said James.

"What?" said Lily looking up. What she saw made her eyes widen. "Potter!" she growled.

James had accidentally spilt his ink all over the tale, including the Assignment parchment, and all of their previous work. All of it had turned emerald green.

"You STUPID IDIOT! YOU'RE SUCH A CLUTZ! NOW WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! WE DON'T HAVE OUR ASSIGNMENT, WE DON'T HAVE OUR WORK, WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!"

"Woah Lily, calm down," said James.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN! WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND IN OUR WORK AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO REDO EVERYTHING! WE PROBABLY WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME AND THEN I'LL FAIL! I CAN'T FAIL, POTTER! I'VE NEVER FAILED!"

Lily was hysterical. She had flown into a right fury and had blown things right out of proportion. She had obviously forgotten the little spell that could fix it all up.

"Calm down Lily. All we-"

"I WILL NOT _CALM_ DOWN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, POTTER. 

"But –"

"I SWEAR THAT IF I FAIL THIS ASSIGNMENT, IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT!"

The words rung in his ears as James looked at Lily, weakly. "You're right," he said softly.

"What?" Her voice was lowered a few notches.

"It is my fault. Everything is my fault. This…my sister's death…my parents' death…it's all my fault."

"Huh? How could that be your fault?" James didn't hear her.

"My fault…everything is my fault. They died because of me….because of _me_…it's my fault they died…I killed them…I _murdered_ them…"

"No you didn't. How?" asked a confused Lily. James had a sort of mini breakdown. He sat on the floor, running his hands through his hair, rocking back and forth.

"Because of what I am…why did it have to be me? If I wasn't a mage then they wouldn't be dead. If I was a normal person I would still have a wonderful family… but no, I'm a mage…I'm a freak…I'm a…a _murderer_."

"Wh– what? You're a…you're a…mage?"

James didn't hear her again; he just kept repeating the words 'murderer' and 'my fault'. 

Lily collected herself when she saw the state that James was in. _My questions will have to wait. _

"Listen to me James…you're a not the murderer in all of this. You didn't mean for anyone to get killed and you certainly didn't kill anyone. If anyone is a murderer, its Voldemort," she said calmly.

James stopped and stared at Lily.

"What?" she said.

"You said Voldemort's name." 

Lily emitted a half smile. "So did you.

"Potter, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything. It's Voldemort's fault. He's the murderer, he's the killer, he's the bastard. So stop crying like a baby and feeling sorry for yourself."

"Hey! I wasn't crying like a baby! I didn't cry at all!" said James defensively.

"I know. I was just trying to get a rise out of you…obviously it worked."

James chuckled slightly. "Lily Evans, you never cease to amaze me." Lily grinned.

After a minute, Lily hesitated. "So is that why you and Sandria had different last names? Because you're a mage?"

James looked pensive. He finally nodded and sighed. _I might as well tell her_. "When I was eleven, just before I was accepted into Hogwarts, my parents and the ministry found out I was a mage. They knew Voldemort would be after me if he ever found out because I would be the only person besides Dumbledore who would be more powerful than him.

"Well from then they knew that my family would be in danger. They didn't want me to leave but I knew it was the right thing to do, so I changed my last name and moved out of home."

"Where to?" asked Lily.

"I can't say. You know, precaution and all that." Lily nodded.

"Wow. What a thing to find out when you're eleven," said Lily thoughtfully. James shrugged and nodded.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" she asked excitedly.

"I have a few powers now. I can do wandless magic, but only when I'm concentrating hard. And I have a very high IQ.

"But you never study!" she cried. "You don't care about work at all."

" I do. I care a lot. I care so much Remus had to tell me one night while I was studying 'Wake up and smell the roses, James. You don't need to study. You're already smarter than everyone else.' " Lily stared at this person who she didn't know a thing about.

"Supposedly my powers become full blast when I turn 28, so until then Voldemort is stronger than me. But he doesn't know that, so instead of trying to kill me, he's trying to…to…kill everyone I love…or hurt them. So that I will turn myself over to him…or kill myself," he said.

Lily's heart panged with sympathy for the guy. What hell he had to go through. They sat in silence for a while, James thinking about his life, and Lily thinking what a different person James really was.

"So, um…what are we going to do about this?" Lily asked, gesturing to the table.

"Easy! Sometimes you're so dumb that it scares me Evans. _Spifingilo!_" he said, waving his wand. The ink that had been spilt dissolved, leaving the work clean and neat.

"Oops. I forgot about that." James laughed.

"Well I think I'm gonna head up to bed," said James. Lily nodded.

"Potter?" 

"Mmm?" said James turning around.

"It's not your fault."

"I can't help it if I feel guilty."

"It's not your fault," she said again, and surprised both of them by giving him a hug. James bit his lip, and then in the midst of the hug, James quickly undid her bra, which she felt immediately.

"UGH! YOU DISGUSTING _PERVERT_! ARGH!" she screamed. She grabbed her things and stormed up to bed.

"Works every time," James whispered to himself, but no smile played on his lips. They were dead straight, pursed together, as he watched the redhead storm up the stairs. 

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. _Bloody hell_, he thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: Ok, was that a shitty chapter or what? I think it was pretty crappy. Ok, well I don't really have anything much to say except REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! See that little button on the bottom of the page in the left-hand corner? Click that and REVIEW!

Next chapter:

Lily "ponders" about James' newly found personality…

Bella and Gus wonder about Lily… 

Some happenings with the Marauders...

Lily finds out something big!

(SOME THINGS MAY CHANGE! DON"T HOLD ME TO THIS!)

Thanx for reading!

Luv someone (aka Ramz)


End file.
